


Demiurge x Reader - The Tome of Ashurbanipal

by Oreana



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Comfort, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short Stories, Succubus, Touch-Starved, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: Be you a Supreme Being he worships or a human he would rather see under his control, the devil's love and intrigue--be it cruel, calculated, or honest--knows no bounds.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Ulbert Alain Odle/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 115





	1. Angelic Supreme One Reader x Demiurge - Waiting Out the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my drabble collection specifically for Demiurge / Reader. I realized I have too many 'go nowhere ideas' and some of which are inspired by friends. All NSFW or anything I think might be too intense for some people will be warned of in the chapters respectfully. Each chapter now will be titled to show which reader is in what chapter of the tome. If you're looking for a certain reader, just look in the chapter titles~. ♥ 
> 
> This idea was inspired by a private talk with @Bunngygoblin on Tumblr. ♥ We talk constantly of 'what if' MC/Supreme Being ideas with Demiurge, and they are all fun to muse about, so this one was inspired by her. I had a Supreme Being OC at one point but decided not to write to her because there were already so many out there that I felt there wasn't truly much I could add to the table. However, all of those ideas are now littered in Tome. ♥
> 
> Thank you for any and all support~.
> 
> ♥
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

When it came to the New World, anything was possible. Enemies that were once considered a challenge, could be weaker by comparison but the same could easily be said about once frail enemies that you trampled over in the days of playing YGGDRASIL.

A vampire dragon lord had you and Demiurge cornered when the two of you were returning from a meeting at one of the villages on Ainz Ooal Gown’s behalf. Demiurge was more your bodyguard but also had, in time, become an ambassador to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He kept a close watch on you, offering to escort you whenever possible and be your shield as need be. It concerned you greatly as he was by far the weakest of the Floor Guardians.

While you yourself were a level 100 angelic healer, it didn't mean your attacks were top tier quite like Ainz’s. If anything, you were lucky that the creature that attacked was undead by some degree.

“Stand aside, Demiurge,” you ordered, opening your palm and allowing it to glow to summon forth your book of magic. The pages fluttered open and spun to the proper spell you wished to cast. Eyes emitting a holy aura, you gestured two fingers at your target to encourage the sanctified light to strike the beast across its chest.

The dragon roared as its unholy form quivered and took damage that it hadn't felt in years—centuries, even. It uttered words in a dragon like tongue that was unfamiliar to you without the proper spell to translate it, but the way those words hissed in disgust, you knew you had insulted the beast of power.

Out of what the dragon uttered, there were a few words you could make sense of: “ **Claw of Decay….** ”

The attack wasn't one you were certain of, and as you tried to place a healing barrier of light around you, three jagged like blooded marks cracked your shield and struck down your front. A scream shook your body as you were susceptible to any and all attacks of the soulless and the dead. The enchanted plate of pure gold—an item of YGGDRASIL that was quite powerful—that hung about your neck haloed a light of warning as even the beast’s ungodly attack nearly brought you to your death.

Demiurge saw the onslaught and a fury in him bellowed beyond even his level-headed control. His hands lit up with the fires of hell as he stood between your fallen form and the creature that dared to try and do you harm.

“A mere worm with wings should not lay a hand on the Goddess of this realm!” Demiurge scolded angrily. “You know not your place, beast! Be gone from this world! I banish you! Meteor Fall!”

Knowing that was his one powerful spell, you grabbed at the blooded wound that threatened to drain the life from your body. You looked up at the archdevil, worry weighing your expression. The sky changed color, summoning the meteor that the devil beckoned and in one swift moment where you could hardly find your voice, the dragon was pulverized.

The rain had turned a thick, crimson red…

You wanted to speak, but as you remained on your side it felt like your life was slowly coming to an end. How….? You were a level 100 healer and that dragon should have at least been a level 95. What had it done?

“Lady y/n!” Demiurge shouted as he ran to your side, but you were too weak to even keep your eyes open. You fell to your side, the mud marring you further.

Everything felt as ice when your subconscious tried to return. A muttered word or two of discomfort sputtered forth and it was then something warm embraced you. Your eyes fluttered open, and when everything came into focus, you realized that the formation of a cave’s inner maw was what graced you. The walls were illuminated by the gentle glow of a firelight that was kept going by Demiurge. The very devil was sitting beside you, his pinstriped coat had been removed and was doing its best to keep you warm. You weren't certain why you weren't at least back in Nazarick, but you figured there was a reason.

“Demi...urge…?” you muttered. Why were you so weak? It was a sensation you hadn't felt in years.

He kept to his knee, bowing respectfully as he was. “My Lady, you must forgive the crudeness of what we are given. I would have transported you back for the sake of your health, but some beast in the area has a dimensional lock spell in place. I would take to another carriage, but there was no guarantee you would arrive safely.”

He was shaking as he spoke. Was he cold? “I feel horribly weak…” On impulse, you tried to raise yourself at least on your elbows, but your body wouldn't allow it. You found yourself back down on the hard flooring yet again.

Demiurge panicked, reaching for your shoulders to keep you still. “Don't move, my Lady! That ability the dragon used is doing everything it can to devour your blood and leave you a mere husk. In the last mere moments you were out cold you lost quite a bit.”

“H-How am I going to fight this damn curse?” It was honestly more a prolonged debuff if you had to use gaming terms. “Do I just wait it out?”

He fixed his glasses albeit a bit nervously. “My Lady, the only way you can combat it is by trying to outmatch it. I…” The demon paused, searching for some courage he knew he needed in the moment. Straightening up, he outstretched his arm to expose his wrist to you. “...I will gladly offer my own blood for you to take, if it is not too tainted for one such as you.”

You were an angel, and he was a demon. Even as a Supreme Being he saw you as too holy for him to enjoy in no matter the situation that be. A part of you wished you could speak the honest truth but even Ainz would confess his worry over the Guardians knowing such of either of you and leaving your sides. While you wanted to believe their loyalty was deeper than mere code, you couldn’t help but share your Guild Leader’s concerns.

“Demiurge, I…” Your eyes wearily glanced down at the offer, almost wanting to take it but before you could even think to speak, you began to feel lightheaded again. Another massive decrease of your stats struck you as the attack continued to run its course. Your head almost hit the ground had it not been for Demiurge acting in haste. He scooped his arm behind your neck and supported you, bringing you closer to his chest.

He was so warm...it was unreal. It might as well had been a hallucination, a vivid dream of sorts. How could mere code created in a game feel this **real**? When he breathed, his chest pushed against your cheek, when his fingers curled in concern about your opposite arm, you felt that somber sensation through your veins. How many times were you going to be shocked by this? You couldn’t say.

Demiurge sharpened his devilish claws and with the tip of one, cut the skin about the middle of his arm. The blood bubbled forth from the wound, and even if you knew what had to be done, you couldn’t say you wanted to rush to the opportunity. You weren't a vampire race, and the thought of doing this didn't appeal to your race’s nature. Instinctively, you were repulsed by it.

“My Lady, please,” Demiurge pleaded quietly as he brought the wound closer to you.

“What about you? You will still bleed out on my behest,” you warned the demon.

It didn't discourage him. If anything, he brought the blooded injury closer to your lips. “If I die just to save you, that would be enough for me.”

But you didn't want him to die. You wanted him to live. You wanted to live as well, but you couldn’t see another offer their soul for your sake.

Demiurge witnessed your struggle, making his lips thin in concern. “Lady y/n, I will be fine.”

You could hardly move your hand, otherwise, you would have cradled him closer. The situation that be, you were at the mercy of Demiurge and what he was willing to do. Your lips touched the blood and while you hardly found it uplifting to share in something such as this, you drank greedily. At that moment, you truly felt no better than a vampire trying to live off of the life-force of another.

The blood dribbled over your skin and about your jaw line and even to your chest to mar your angelic clothing. To try and prevent the stains from continuing, Demiurge cupped your chin and directed your head a bit backward to make it easier for you to intake. Your stats were increasing once more, much to your surprise.

You were given a moment to breathe, panting heavily at having such a long and fulfilling drink of life. “What...What is this? What is this curse?”

“Claw of Decay,” Demiurge responded, binding the self-inflicted wound with gauze he had on his person. “It is a tier spell I am not certain of but must be high on the list if it effected you so horridly, my Lady. I do know it seems to drain the life of those weaker than it in little to no time at all while in more powerful beings it erodes their stats and diminishes their blood till they become hollow and weak—seemingly a means to control the being it effects once they are anemic enough.”

“Do you know how long this will last? It feels like every hour my body aches.” You embraced yourself, furrowing your brow at feeling so weak and vulnerable. What was it like to be human once more? Honestly, you could only ponder such a thing as it felt like it had been years since you last were in your old body.

Demiurge sighed, wishing he had all the answers but he truly didn't. Even one such as he hated to be as powerless as this. “I am not certain, my Lady. I only know the spell by a small margin no thanks to a bit of studying I did while you were resting. I will wait till the rain ceases. I need you to have enough energy to spare for me to try and escort us both outside of this dimensional lock spell to teleport back to Nazarick.”

The color drained from your face. “We could be stuck here for days, couldn’t we?”

Again, the demon shifted his glasses up his crooked nose. “I am saddened to say that may very well be the case.”

A smile spread across your lips. “I would hardly say the company is worth adding in a ‘sadly’, Demiurge.”

Hearing such an honorable remark come from a Supreme Being, Demiurge straightened his back and hummed curiously. “Then I will revise my sentiment and say that it is merely saddening to speak of given the distress you are in, Lady y/n.”

That smile…

While it had a malicious origin being he was demonic, you couldn’t help but adore it. You never had a reason to fear the cruelly cut expression done by the hands of your former lover, Ulbert. Demiurge always wore it with such loving honesty that it warmed your heart.

He was aware his coat wouldn't keep you warm, but it was the best he had at the time since all teleportation spells weren't usable. Moving the fabric comfortably about your chest, he stayed beside you. “You should rest, my Lady. I will keep an eye on things in the meantime.”

It was so easy to just close your eyes and sleep. Your body was in shambles, still trying to stay afloat from the horrible aftermath of that zombie dragon’s attack. You closed your eyes. As you attempted to rest, you felt Demiurge move you about in the odd hours of the evening, your cheek finding something other than the cold hard ground to give you comfort—something warm and inviting. Hardly did you need to open your eyes to know he had moved your head into his lap to let you rest a bit more at ease.

\---------

It wasn't easy trying to stay afloat. The teleportation block remained, and it even caused Demiurge to have to dawn a disguise during the evening hours to travel to the nearby town to get food and other items he required to make your stay at the cave for now pleasant. He wore a hooded cloak, using it to hide his tail best he was able as it reached down to his ankles. He also took with him a mask, blue in color with gold trim about the face and a wicked, outstretched smile that was near similar to his underneath. The eyes were mere slits in appearance but held a red hue to them, making it near impossible for anybody to see what was underneath.

With how obvious it was that he was a demon, you were concerned for his well-being whenever he ventured to the nearby town. Somebody could take note of who he was and an uproar could occur. Demiurge promised he was far more clever than that and wouldn't allow anybody or anything to be traced back to where he had you concealed.

Another decrease in stats brought you down to a fifty percent health drop, making your body quiver and your breathing struggle. To be a healer in this situation, you felt horribly powerless. You had abilities to cure diseases and curses but even at your best, you found this one was nigh on impossible to remove. You weren't sure why...it was maddening.

Demiurge hurried to your side, picking your head up to offer you the pillow he had brought from the town over. “It’ll be all right, my Lady.” Removing the hood and then the mask upon his face, he rolled up his sleeves and offered his arm once more for you to take.

It wasn't any easier. You were an angel. The idea of feasting on a demon was beyond you, but what choice did you have? If you allowed the curse to continue, you would die and be in control of nothing. What was worse than a powerful being not in control of her own mind? Inching closer to Demiurge’s exposed arm, you bit down into his skin once more to drain blood from him yet again. The devil flinched, and you could feel as he even tensed during the act.

Was he getting exhausted? You were draining his power just to keep yourself up. There was only so much he too would be able to handle.

His very life-force stained your mouth as you parted from the act. “What’s wrong, Lady y/n?” Demiurge was concerned, witnessing your reluctance. His breathing was labored, acting as though he had run a mile or expended every last bit of his mana and power. It was a state you weren't used to seeing him in.

“I...I can’t do this at your request,” you said. The words were pathetically uttered over the crackling flame of the hearth he had burning. “You’re going to die because of me. I know you’re fine with this, but I am not!”

“We were created with the mere intention of serving the Great Ones, Lady y/n. What good is my life if not to protect and serve you?” It was the first time in ages you ever saw the gems behind his eyelids. Demiurge always kept them hidden unless he required a reason to expose them. Whenever they were, a lot within Nazarick knew he was being emotional by some capacity.

“But you’re not running on code anymore, Demiurge,” you reminded him with great reluctance. Your arm felt heavy as lead. It was impossible to move it to even just touch his cheek. “You are your own person now. You are living and breathing—just as I am. Think for yourself.”

His answer was swift, echoing off of the cave walls. “I **am** thinking for myself! I care about you Lady y/n and love you like no other!”

Hearing him shout something so eagerly, you blinked back your tears at the honesty. He wasn't coded to love you directly—he just **did**. Your lower lip trembled, uncertain of what to say. If anything, you wished you could move so you could embrace him or something.

Demiurge closed his eyes, shifting his glasses back into place with a nasally sigh. “Now, please, my Lady…” He outstretched his arm to expose the blooded wound yet again. “I will recover just fine on my own. I swear to you. This is an easy task for one such as I. You need assistance in recovering your blood loss.”

Reluctance shook your body once more as you went back to drink down the blood of the archdevil. The crimson substance warmed you yet again, upping your stats and energy with every passing moment you managed to partake in his offer. When it was over, you gasped and laid your head to rest on the pillow he had given you. Even in the moment, you could tell he was shaken being a bit weary himself. His dark skin looked a shade paler. You were worried.

“I would never forgive myself if you died on my account, Demiurge,” you reminded the devil.

He didn't pull away from wrapping his wound, shrugging his brow at the concern. A smile did tug at the corners of his exhausted frown. “You need not waste such trivial thoughts on me, my Lady.”

A sigh passed your lips. “What good is loyalty if you take it so early to the grave?”

Demiurge laughed quietly to himself. “I would die for the Supreme Beings, the gods of this world. Most honestly of all…” His words trailed off as he took to his feet to venture over to where he had the food waiting to be prepared for dinner. “…I would draw my last breath with your name on my lips and your memory in my heart.”

Love was foolish. You had grown weary of the very idea long ago, even after your time with Ulbert. From the age in which you came, nobody looked your way or had you care about yourself. Now this devil wanted to have your heart and care for it so? It took a mere game to open your eyes to love or even consider the idea. It was just as unreal as the very thought code could become sentient.

The guardian sat down near the fire and began to situate the pot on a blanket as he removed the vegetables he obtained from the town. The meat...it was far too fresh to have been from any vendor. You assumed he might have gone out of his way to hunt and kill the boar that was beside him.

“You are too kind to me, Demiurge.” Again, the words were merely a gasp of breath. It was all you could manage.

“I do it for the Supreme Beings I have sworn myself to, my Lady, but also it makes me quite content all things considered.” He turned, the smile a genuine gesture of love and admiration. “If the situation that be were different, I would quite enjoy just spending time with you as this.” He started to meticulously cut the vegetables on a cutting board.

“You mean camping?”

“Camping? Is that what this is?” Demiurge looked about the mouth of the cave out of instinct before moving the cut carrots into a bowl and then starting on the celery. It was still raining heavily. Even for the coming hours ahead, it didn't appear as though it would lighten up anytime soon. It became the musical backdrop to the scene. “I am not certain how to say it without embarrassing myself, Lady y/n, but it does feel a bit...domesticated, would you say? How is it you say...mmm...a domesticated family life?”

He wasn't used to the word, but he heard you say it in a way far different than himself when it came to family.

Your brow creased in confusion though you were equally intrigued. “You say it feels like we’re a family?”

He chuckled, the firelight haloing his features in the dark cave. “Wouldn't you agree that Nazarick in of itself feels that way?”

Perhaps that was true, but it felt like he was doing his best to deflect the comment. It was rarely in Demiurge’s interest to be straightforward unless he believed he needed to be on the battleground or preparation for such. “I will let you keep your secrets to yourself, Demiurge.”

The demon’s grin was caught by the fire’s light as he cut into the boar after he finished the vegetables he had. “I appreciate that, Lady y/n.”

As Demiurge worked on the meal, you found a moment to close your eyes. However, it didn't feel as though you were allowed to do this for very long as the guardian woke you with a bowl of food in his possession. Everything attempted to focus once more as you glanced at the dish he had prepared.

It was rice that was cooked with steamed carrots, celery, and a bit of broccoli with meat wedged into place. You could still hardly move. “I...I’m embarrassed to say this, Demiurge, but I cannot even lift my hands to take the dish.”

His palm moved to your forehead, trying to discern your stats. “That status effect must really be working its toll on your body, my Lady. You are at peak health for the current time, but I can sense it’s still on you.”

“Do you know how long this will last?”

“Hard to say…” he sighed as Demiurge began to mix the rice with a bit of the meat sauce he prepared as well. “It was a new ability I wasn't privy to, so you must forgive my ignorance of it. I was able to locate it in the book of known spells this New World has, but it took some doing. Rarely has anybody seen this attack, so nobody really knows what it can do other than obliterate lesser beings and mind-control the higher ones in due time.”

“I guess I should count my blessings then,” you chuckled dryly.

Demiurge shifted you about the curve of his arm, bringing the bowl of food close enough to where he could spoon feed you. “Let’s see what three days manages. If nothing changes, then I will do my all to get us out of his lock and to Nazarick.”

The food was spooned towards your mouth. At first it was a bit humiliating to be served as this, but as time continued, you gladly accepted and ate every bit that Demiurge offered you.

Exhaustion was so easy a prey to your body. After your meal, you found yourself resting once more. On rare occasions would Demiurge wake you to order you to feed from him till leaving you be to catch what strength you needed.

Insanity…

The very thought you could go insane and even attack Demiurge made your heart knot in your throat. Your dreams turned to feverish nightmares, and you imagined your once angelic eyes, haloed in a pure and righteous light turning malicious and evil. With the devil’s back turned, a voice was hearkening you to kill him. It was that of the deceased dragon. It bellowed angrily and with so much force that you hardly felt in control of yourself. With a wicked grin almost akin to Demiurge’s, you came up behind the unsuspecting demon and stabbed him with your holy spear.

The entire image turned blood red except his visage which was shadowed in the act.

A scream ruptured past your lips as you sat upright for the first time in forever, panting and sweating horribly as the lightning struck outside to add to your terror that bound you.

“Lady y/n!” Demiurge beckoned, taking to his feet and hurrying to your side to try and calm you. “You are sweating like mad.” Removing his pocket handkerchief, the demon began to wipe away the sight to try and still your concerns.

“Get him out of me…!” you begged, embracing yourself. “I don’t want him inside of me anymore!”

The devil’s brow furrowed in worry. “What is wrong, Lady y/n?”

You found relief just resting against Demiurge’s chest as your inhale shook your body feverishly. “I can hear his voice in my dreams. He wants me to kill you...He wants to get revenge through me…!”

Demiurge grabbed onto your shoulders, trying to keep you in control of yourself and quiet as the storm continued to rage outside.

“Get out of here, Demiurge,” you pleaded. “Even in death...that dragon is spiteful…!”

“No.”

Hearing that word, your heart felt as though it would shrivel in your chest. A worse sensation could not even be brought to your attention that he would be this defiant. “Demiurge, as a superior to you, I order you to—!”

“ _ **No!**_ ” He was far more forceful that time.

He was ignoring you? Why? “Don't be foolish!”

His frown tugged at the corners of his lips. “Was it not in yours and Lord Ainz’s wish we do as we so pleased as long as it benefited Nazarick? I am doing just that! I am not leaving you, my Lady. I— **we** need you!” His spindly fingers moved, dancing across your cheek to try and settle your rising anxieties.

Tears blurred your vision as your lower lip quivered. “You’re going to die if you don’t listen to me.”

“If it is you that ends me, then I will die peacefully, Lady y/n.” His forehead found rest upon yours. The crooked design of his nose nuzzled against the side of your own. “I will continue to defy you every time you order me to leave. This I swear.”


	2. Angelic Supreme One Reader x Demiurge – Biography Updated [X]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a very, VERY old idea that's been in my brain for sometime. I had almost wanted to make this into an OC/Ulbert and Demiurge fic, but I realized I just suck at writing Great One characters. Also, I just don't have a good place to go with the plots, because I feel there's little direction I could go given how the guardians act on impulse. It's harder for me to find a definitive beginning, middle, and end for these fics, so it's why I made them more into drabbles as I do want to write fluffy/sweet Demiurge too.
> 
> I've played two MMOs in my time: World of Warcraft and FFXIV. In both, I mained healers when I got into them because I liked being helpful to my group or anybody who needed me. It's why the MC is a healer. X'D It's something I'm familiar with. A few references in the story will be me thinking the main Overlord MMO probably had the same things, so some stuff is probably not canon to the series.
> 
> This chapter does have a very sexually charged love letter in it, so be aware of that. lol Flowery language is used to hide the true meanings, but I think it's easy to understand what he's after.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The Seventh Floor of Nazarick—it wasn't exactly a place you'd choose to spend your free time when playing YGGDRASIL, but it was the main space in which your boyfriend stayed.

Ulbert Alain Odle.

Online and off, not many bothered to look your way in the means of romance. Given how hard it was already to survive in this daunting world, you understood relationships were probably at the bottom of everybody's to-do list and survival was there at the top. The fact this DMMO-RPG allowed you a chance at romance was welcomed regardless of what personal dramas it could also bring. He was a bit of a rowdy one according to his fellow guild mates, but you understood that life wasn't always so simple and straightforward for him. He worked hard. He did his all to keep his head above water, and you did everything you could to prevent him from drowning.

You were Ainz Ooal Gown's backup healer if ever the situation called for it, but you never saw fit to join even if Ulbert urged you to. There was tension whenever the talks of such arose, and you dared not add to the guild's stress by trying to insist on joining. You were fine to come in and merely help or even just be allowed to walk the grounds of the Tomb of Nazarick. Besides, not even the guild could keep you away from the man you were seeing romantically.

“So you've arrived,” Ulbert commented, motioning away a digital panel that he was offered when crafting this NPC of his he had in mind.

You smiled, making your way to the one you had called your own to embrace him while sitting down down on his lap. He could hold you. You had faith in that seeing as it was a digital world with loose ties to the sensations one could feel in the real world. “Still working on him, mm?”

The emotionless expression of his character moved to glance about the ruins Ulbert had put in place within the Seventh Floor. “More than just him. I've been taking what items I can from the auction house and other things about the game to make this into its own salvation for demons.”

Even if it was just his avatar, it was nice to have him close. “You and your fixation on demons.”

“They are unapologetic in regards to who they are, y/n,” Ulbert reminded you. He cradled your chin, urging your character's eyes upon his own. “The world, as cruel as it is, turn people into demons in the afterlife, and the people that are the cause of such and its gods that damn them get what they deserve by doing so.”

Knowing he was referencing his own hardships in the real world, you frowned with concern. Your palms graced his avatar's face. How you wish you could hold him, but he was miles away... at least...at that time he was. “The world is brutal and unfair, Ulbert, I get that. However, you need to not lose sight of who you are.”

He sighed, lowering his head before taking your wrist and holding your hand in a rather tight and loving manner to mutely express his appreciation. “Y/N, I am not certain what I would do without you. You've been a light in my life since day one. I pray I never have to experience what it would truly be like without you in this world.”

Hearing those last few words cycle in a vicious repeat, your eyes opened and you found yourself on the ornate bed crafted for you on the Seventh Floor. You didn't move. You merely awoke with a startled gasp, letting the world about you come into focus. The Roman inspired decoration of the room slowly came into view. All of the white marble turned to a fiery red no thanks in kind to the dancing flames. Just hearing the crackling of the brazier was enough to have your heart ache.

It was a dream...a dream that tortured you as, being stuck in your avatar in this New World, you no longer could see the man you once loved. All you had now were mere memories and one of them...

“Lady y/n?” Demiurge's voice beckoned not far from the bedside.

...One of them was a constant reminder of who Ulbert was deep down.

The bed you slept within was made by Demiurge himself. He had section off an area in one of the ruined temples to see to it you had a place to find reprieve when Ainz allowed it. You wanted to find somewhere else to sleep—perhaps even sleep in Ulbert's old bedroom—but Demiurge insisted otherwise much to your surprise. You blamed it on the fact Ulbert was no doubt the NPC's first and most favorite. He probably didn't want you to sully what remained of his creator he so missed.

But something had been off since the moment Demiurge found you when searching the New World for 'sheep' for his farm. You'd think the reunion between you two was between two lovers and not an NPC programmed to listen to the Supreme Beings of Nazarick. It was oddly a bit uncomfortable.

You loved Demiurge's design and even told Ulbert such a thing. Hell, Ulbert mocked you for even the very thought you'd fall in love with something that wasn't real. Never in your wildest dreams would you wish to replace a fond memory of someone you once held, spoke to over the phone and voice chat, sent letters and text messages to with someone such as this. Yes, Demiurge breathed and spoke just as Ulbert did when in the flesh, but he wasn't Ulbert. He was something your former boyfriend romanticized. It was _**his**_ creation who he coveted and even long after he quit the game, you found yourself returning to the Seventh Floor just to hang around the NPC to remember him when all fell to deafening silence from Ulbert's end.

“Forgive me,” you sighed, wiping away the tears in a hurried pace. You didn't wish for Demiurge to take note of them. “How long was I asleep for?” You merely wanted to lie down and close your eyes for a bit. You didn't expect you'd nod off.

“For a few hours if I'm to hazard a guess, my Lady. However, to be fair, I wasn't focusing on the time.” The demon ventured over towards the side of the bed, his frown speaking volumes in terms of his concern. “You were muttering in your sleep. Was something the matter?”

Did you say Ulbert's name? You were worried now. Anytime you brought up his former creator, the same expression of pain molded the NPC's expression as it did your own. “It was...a memory of the past is all, Demiurge.”

He fixed his glasses, the fire light glistening off of them in the darkness that the same flame kept at bay in the once ruined temple. “I see. I just...” Demiurge reached forward, wishing to possibly say something else but his fingers recoiled, and he bent his arm across his chest to bow. “I shouldn't pry, my Lady. This is horribly rude of me. Please forgive me.”

Your legs moved over the edge of the bed, sitting upright to face him better. “But, you didn't pry.” A forced smile was painted upon your lips as you reached for his upper arm to try and calm him. However, the second your hand touched his pinstriped coat was the moment you felt his muscles seemingly do the opposite of what you had hoped—they tensed.

Why was he acting so weird...?

“I must confess, I wanted to tell you that I know you're not telling me the whole truth,” Demiurge explained. “However, that is rude of me to even consider. You are allowed your secrets. I shouldn't go out of my way to pull them from your sacred heart.”

He was always like this, and you had to confess, it sometimes bothered you. Whenever you were lying to spare his feelings and your own, he would remark of it and try to get to the bottom of it whether by urging you to speak the truth or trying to find a truth of his own. Ulbert made this creation of his clever, but perhaps, a bit _**too**_ clever. Demiurge always had to find a reason for the Supreme Beings acting the way they did even if it meant making up excuses on their behalf.

But even so...you weren't a Supreme Being of Nazarick. Yes, you were a level 100 angelic healer, but you never enlisted under the guild. Why was Demiurge acting like you had?

“Do you suppose Lord Momonga is home?”

The question wasn't something Demiurge expected, but he stood upright the moment you expressed your curiousness. “I can send him a message, Lady y/n, and ask?”

“Even I can do that,” you reminded the demon.

“You need not trouble yourself, my Lady.”

The moment Demiurge tried to activate the message, you sighed (trying to hide your annoyance) as you hopped off of the bed and ventured towards the front door of the bedroom. “I'll just go to the throne room, Demiurge. Do not worry of it.”

Removing his fingers from the side of his forehead, he motioned outward to try and halt you. “My Lady, wait!”

No, you didn't want to wait. You wanted _**answers**_. This was getting so bizarre!

Your angelic epic-level attire flowed like a wedding kimono. The fabric was mainly black with beautiful lily like patterns. The sash was a flickering gold with twined about white and red designs, which matched the red cord bound at your center. The golden necklace, square in appearance with intricate marks and dangling metal tassels clicked feverishly as you walked at a hasten pace in hopes to outmatch him. The item on your back that looked no more than a cut in half intricately designed steampunk gear of dark gold spawned two wings of pure white as you attempted to execute the spell fly.

“I don't need help, Demiurge!” you shouted in annoyance, motioning the guardian away. “I've been about the Tomb of Nazarick more than enough times. I'll be fine!” You hated to sound so disinterested and angry. He didn't deserve it, but just waking up and being reminded of the situation that be— _again_ —you were at your wit's end.

“I can at least make the transportation there quicker by summoning a portal, Lady y/n,” Demiurge explained, hurrying still to keep up with you. “Please, you need not waste the energy!”

You stopped, shoulders faltering as you huffed through your nostrils. Another painful bite of sorrow nipped at your heart, and it was there you knew you had to escape one way or another. “Fine,” you surrendered. “Give me a portal to the throne room, please.”

Demiurge bowed graciously once more before opening a portal for you to use. The moment you tried to step through, you heard him threatening to follow.

“Demiurge...” You weren't sure how to say what you wanted to. You know he wasn't being vicious, but he was acting a bit smothering. “...I wish to go alone, if you please.”

He gasped quietly, perhaps a bit upset you wouldn't allow him the pleasure of joining you. “Of course, my Lady.” He bowed once more, stepping back to allow you the room you required.

You wanted to say something to calm his visible upset, but you abstained from the thought and ventured through to Nazarick's throne room.

“Mm?” The Lich lifted his head the moment he noted the sensation of a portal being used about the grounds of the tomb. “Y/N,” he greeted with a raise of his hand. “It is good to see you are well. What brings you here?”

You sighed, looking about to make sure nobody was within earshot. “You're alone, are you not, Momon—err—Ainz?” It was still a bit new trying to adjust to the new name Ainz gave himself.

“For the moment, I am.” Ainz leaned forward in his chair, humming in intrigue once more. He could easily catch onto the fact something was amiss. “Is something bothering you?”

Quickly, you made it to Ainz's side. “Tell me, do you know anything about Demiurge and his profile?”

“D-Demiurge?” Ainz cupped his bony chin in thought to recall the data he mulled over sometime ago when everybody got relocated to the New World. “I know about his abilities and fighting tactics. Is something wrong with him?” Ever since Shalltear got mind-controlled, Ainz had been a bit on edge in fear it could happen at any moment with the others.

You shook your head, hiding your arms within the wide opening of your kimono sleeves as you crossed them about your chest. “Do you know anything about his backstory? To be honest, even when I came here in hopes Ulbert would return, I never had access to his files since I wasn't a part of the guild.”

Summoning the control panel for getting into Demiurge's biography, Ainz began to look it over. “Mm, Ulbert was very much in love with his creation. I can tell you that much. I must admit that the biography is so wordy that it's too much for me to read through. Is there something specific you're looking for?” While he loved to role-play, it was hard for him to bother reading the in depth backstories his former friends crafted for their NPCs.

How could you ask this without seeming narcissistic? “Do you see anything in regards to myself? He keeps treating me as though I were always a part of the guild and only recently did you allow me into Ainz Ooal Gown.”

“I can do a search on your character's name in the file.” Activating his administrator abilities, Ainz did just that and managed to locate your name further down in Demiurge's biography. “Oh?” He leaned forward just as you did and mulled over the text. “Mm... I don't believe I was meant to find this, but it would explain why the demons on the Seventh Floor never attacked you when Ulbert left as well.” With a single motion, he moved the panel closer for you to read and you alone.

“What...?” You leaned in closer, reading the text that showed it was last updated when you were told Ulbert was last seen online. “Demiurge will always worship and obey his creator—his god—Ulbert Alain Odle, but he will also abide by Lady y/n's and her wishes for, just as the man who raised him from hell, the demon Demiurge has fallen for the angel and will serve her till death when it does not conflict with Momonga's orders.” Your brow furrowed, confused as to why he would put this in before he departed from the game. “He made this NPC love me...?”

“I guess I should feel some relief that I wasn't the only one who pulled that stunt. But I did it as a joke when I thought the servers were shutting down....” The Lich's words derailed as his soulless eyes went hollow once more. “I am not certain why Ulbert would put this in Demiurge's biography unless he was anticipating something.”

“Do you think he knew about the New World?”

Ainz shook his head after a moment of stalling to answer. “I would...like to think he did and that Ulbert is here somewhere, but that's me being foolish and hoping for the best outcome when I need to realize there may very well not be one.”

It hurt to hear the guild leader speak of such a thing. While being a powerful entity that could rule over this world was enthralling, it was a lonely life ahead that you didn't want. Working in a world where you constantly had to wear a gas mask just to breathe the air and working a twelve hour job that nearly wore you down was hardly appealing, yes, but it was something you were familiar with. A part of you oddly missed the simpler times. “How can you say that! We cannot just be stuck here, Ainz! There has to be some way out or the others...maybe the others were online that day, and we just didn't see them!”

He raised his hand to quiet you. Regardless of being considered one of the new members in the guild, he wouldn't allow you to speak such to the guild leader. Ainz was still your superior. “Y/N, I do not know how any of this works. I am not even certain how we managed to both be teleported here. While you being here brings me a small piece of hope, I cannot continue to go onward praying the others will return to join us.”

“Trapped here...Trapped here while an NPC is told to love me?” You sighed, closing your eyes as that hurt more than warmed you. “That's not real love.”

“That is true, yes, but we've seen the strides in which the NPCs act like living and breathing beings, beyond mere coded creations. They are not just data anymore, y/n. Even with Albedo, I have done what I can to make her understand there's more to her creation than merely loving me.”

“Tell me, Lord Ainz...how is that going?” You knew the answer, but you wanted him to say it.

“Eh?” Ainz jerked his head back as if your words were slung at his face. “I-It goes well enough, y/n.”

“When she is not in the throne room with you, she is in your bedroom when she assumes nobody will notice.”

Ainz recoiled back all the more. “H-How would—!”

“Demiurge's tongue is loose on both ends, as they say. He knows things better than I do, and he has shared them when we're alone.” You sighed, shaking your head. “The original codes in which they were made is where their emotions are the strongest, Ainz. Even if we tell them to not love us or follow us, that's never going to happen unless a powerful item comes between that bond.” Having to hear yourself state these facts made tears threaten to crawl down your cheeks. “I will be in this relationship with a demon who was _**told**_ to love me. I don't want that... he's _**enslaved**_ to me! That's not fair. That's not right...” You covered your eyes, trying to prevent yourself from falling apart.

But it was becoming too much.

“Y/N...!” Ainz tried to reach for you but he refrained. There was a part of him that just couldn't understand what you were going through as his avatar was slowly telling him to avoid anything in regards to love being a Lich. It didn't have the impact on him as it did you. “Do you wish of me to send him on a mission so you can have a moment of peace?”

You tried to still your sorrow, hiccuping as you dried your eyes that glowed with a holy light. “At the very least so I can ponder in silence what I'm going to do now...” It felt like you were betrothed against your will, and even if the man you loved seemed fine with it to craft it into his creation, it was painful.

Demiurge was not Ulbert. That was where the differences were, and you still yearned for Ulbert's return just as much as Demiurge did.

“When you return to the Seventh Floor, tell Demiurge I require his assistance. I will ask him to fetch me more parchment. It will at least send him to his farm.”

The farm of his was something you only knew of by name. He mentioned raising sheep there but the tone of which he used when discussing such a thing was too malicious and dark for you to truly believe him. Regardless, you were content to not know the truth. “Thank you, Ainz.” You dried the remainder of your tears before taking a portal offered up by the guild leader himself to venture back down to the Seventh Floor.

Your bare feet ventured across the boiling hell of the demons but you did not flinch. As an angelic creature, the only true attack that would be deadly was just that—an attack by a demon. You found yourself able to walk their lands without facing penalties at the very least. Ulbert did indeed go out of his way to make the Seventh Floor look like the demons overthrew the gods and it was now their domain, but when it was said you'd be living there, Demiurge and his Evil Lords did their all to craft a temple for you and him to live within. It was the only shining spot in the world of hell in the Tomb of Nazarick.

The moment you opened the doors and ventured inside, Demiurge was there in the first room. He was working at his desk just behind a few of the intricately designed Roman pillars. The light was hardly frail given it came from braziers but it was still abysmal. You could just capture the red marble that bled into the white, the desk pushed back into a small inlet that was identical to the rest that lined the space symmetrically. And there within the recess was where you could make out Demiurge's form. He was hunched over, writing something with ink and a quill, but the moment he heard the doors open, he snapped his head in your direction and bowed with his hand across his chest.

“My Lady. I pray your talk with Lord Ainz was satisfactory.”

Hardly, but you dared not say. “Lord Ainz wished to speak with you, Demiurge. He said something about requiring more parchment for spells.”

Demiurge lifted his head in intrigue. “Is that so?” He took to his feet, outstretching his arms as if to embrace you but he embraced the idea. “I shall head to my farm at once and do so for him.”

The demon offered his hand, making you nervous. What did he want? Eyes shifting about, you nervously outstretched your hand, allowing him to take it. Demiurge accepted it and curled your fingers about the bend in his so he could kiss the back of your hand. Your fingers on impulse tensed, unable to accept that it was real.

It wasn't real...he was _**programmed**_ to act this way, and that made it all the more devastating.

You sighed softly, retracting your hand from his. “Demiurge, it would be best you not keep Lord Ainz waiting. It could be urgent.”

Again, the demon gasped quietly as he tried to brush away the pain that struck at him when you willingly pushed him aside. “Of course, my Lady.” He straightened his tie, but even in the dim lighting you could tell his grin was gone. He was frowning, but not one of sorrow but more one of anger or possibly annoyance.

Admittedly, it concerned you. Even Ainz warned that while Demiurge had the weaker stats, he was clever, and that cleverness is what could bring any of them down in a moment. It was wise to try and at least stay on his good side without meaning to lead him on.

You weren't one of the Supreme Beings of Nazarick—you were merely the lover of one.

“Be well, Demiurge.” Your words were practically whispered, the crackling of the brazier's flame nearly swallowing them whole. “I...eagerly await your return.”

Hearing that, the demon seemed to hum in confusion but the wicked grin returned regardless. “I will be there most of the day, Lady y/n. Did you wish to join me, perhaps?”

“Forgive me, Demiurge,” you quickly began, placing your hand upon your aching heart, “but I must ask to be left alone during this time. I just...I just need a second to recover from my dream.”

“I understand.” He turned, headed back to the desk and handed you a sealed message. “Do not read it till I am gone. I would prefer to not know your honest opinion just yet of it, Lady y/n.” With that said, he bowed yet again and left the temple.

You ventured further into the home you both shared, looking at the sealed item. It was a letter, but why a letter? Could he not just tell you whatever it was he had on his mind? Absentmindedly, you made it to the bedroom and sat down on the canopy bed once more to open it and read the message he had left you.

Lady Y/N, my dearest flower,

The days, which so ungraciously turned to everlasting dark in these past few years without our Lord Ulbert, have been but a distant memory of sorts. Honestly, I care to commemorate only the moments I’ve spent in your enthralling embrace while awaiting his return. Like the corporeal vision that you are, I’ve remembered it all and taken each part of you to heart to where if I merely close my eyes I can recall you to perfection at my weakest, frozen in unforgiving solitariness, and crippled at my worst with my side and breast cold without you twined in my embrace.

Those nights will soon come to a close as I believe in my own dead heart that Lord Ulbert will return and bring us salvation from our wretched pains. I have suffered, you have suffered, but I would give my all to burden your agony even if it left me a mere husk of my former self, for I merely wish to see you happy. But have I truly suffered so horribly as you have? I cannot say that to be true, Lady y/n, for each new passing of the hours that I drew breath you gave me a reason to wake again and stand upon the foundation of hope that I once saw faulty and cracked as the ever winter’s thrall…

…I drew breath of hope with your name on my lips…

Lady Y/N…Even as I write it, my hands quiver in submission, my throat dry as I form the very sensual name with my lips in this darkness that is ebbed away only by your presence close by, and my legs tense in a need to feel your form clothing and cradling mine in great care.

In all these years as I’ve mentally aged and time has tried to lay to rest its mantel upon my ageless form, I feel only younger and far more ambitious (one may say) in the ever glowing and invigorating warmth of your smile, your amiable laughter, and the way your curious vision catches upon mine during our times together. But a serving knight to his Lady of my narrative court, I wish to perform this last task with great respect not just to the Supreme Beings in my world, but to my Lady as well. I bow to you in loving servitude— _ **always**_ —Lady Y/N, and ask for the honor of having you at my side.

You think my words of mere saccharine honey and that I would never be so bold, but speak of it again in my person, and you will bear witness to me upon one knee and bringing your hand to my lips to kiss as you are of a higher authority than I in this realm I even vividly make within my mind. My touch quivering in submission of yours, I would grasp your outstretched hand with both my own just to offer the strength I can in keeping my devotion honest and true, my forehead resting upon your perfection to let you witness that I will do anything should you name it.

Allow me but a moment to speak of my narrative fantasy with you as my Queen, Y/N:

My darling, dancing is hardly an oddity to me, and as you’ve graced me and taught me in the realms of the sensual dance I was foreign to, I wish to be more outright and ask for another loving, erotic dance as such when the sun finally gives wake and halos upon your beauty and grace once more.

My own, personal adventure rests after the task at hand that I soon depart for. A noble knight wishing to serve his Queen, I would risk it no matter the cost in having your lips of nobility upon mine that have been taught to serve you—to speak only when spoken to or of matters of importance, to whisper hushed urgencies yet quieter beatings of the heart that no one should hear, and the warmth of my tongue that desperately wants more than to flick with the occasional departing of royal orders but to taste upon your breath, to drink in the sweet saliva that beckons me in my restless slumbers, and to make its mark upon parts of you a serving knight should be damned of seeing.

Let my hands blooded by your wars I’ve fought graciously in your name tend to more precious matters in removing your barrier of clothing that even now scoffs at the idea of letting me know my place. Let your bejeweled and elegant attire lay to waste as I behold something far more exquisite in its dejection upon the floor at having you no longer and mocking me no more. Your bed is but a throne that you know best how to use, Lady Y/N. As experienced as I am, I can only claim so at your teachings, and I wish to show you more…express what a divine piece of art you are as I inhale audibly at the sight of you lying in wait for me, for no vision can surpass such beauty in my mind.

Y/N…my Lady, my all, my light in the everlasting twilight…

Give me but a mere moment of selfishness to let my warmth seize you in ever loving wonderment as yours does my own, melting away the neglect and erasing the intrusive images that pound violently in my mind in regards to battles I’ve won or nearly lost. Let my breath give rise to your rapidly beating heart that I can feel upon my lips when they travel boldly from yours to your neck, downward to your breast to encompass the sensitive skin with my lips that speak of your name in great regaling when not on such personal duties as this.

My arms will embrace you in a lustful yet loving manner…I, my Lady, must confess that I hardly feel the worth of being allowed to warm you as such let alone touch upon such a forbidden goddess the world gave thanks to bless me with. Should my hold feel near a vision, it is because of such thoughts, but I will overcome what obstacles lay in my wake to let you know you are worth my absolute best in terms of this performance.

Let the sweet whispers of my words rouse you onward as I drift from your breasts to the journey set before me in readying your precious flower for my own loving want. My lips upon your inner thigh, the air from my lungs teasing and caressing the very spot as though drunk with the intoxication your blossom emanates in obvious want for my attention; I would drink in the sweet nectar that it produces at your vocal encouragement. The flat of my tongue teasing the dewed petals with mounting satisfaction, I would love for thy orders to be of a want for more and for me to dig deeper within the very temple of nobility you would urge me towards.

Not just with my tongue alone, but with the very part of me that notes my ever throbbing want for our forbidden union. Your arms entangled upon my back as I urge myself deeper within you, letting the size of my love urge your own flower into a budding blossom of sweetly escorted conclusion, my mouth speaking your name again and again, forgetting the very title that separates us in rank as that all melts away in the rising heat of our lustful dance. My thighs caressing and cradling yours upon each tender push to where I feel myself completely sheathed within you—a part of you no man has been allowed to give worship beyond me—before the very essence of me consumes and marks your quivering depths at your command.

Lady Y/N, how I want more than just the loving fantasy to be dribbled down on paper for you to privately read at your assessment. I want it to take fruition as I take to my knees before you and beg for you to allow this knight to tend to your womanhood in an ever loving manner as celebration…as thanks…for all the times we’ve shared together from twilight to sunrise.

Forever your servant to your love,

Demiurge

Your fingers gripped the paper harshly, nearly crumpling it completely as you felt your chest pain you. He wanted you more than you felt you deserved. Why...? Why had Ulbert done this? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Tears blinded your vision, trailing down your cheek and then to your chin where it tapped upon the love letter so eloquently written.

“Did you know this would happen, Ulbert?” you whispered to yourself in the temple. “Did you know I was going to be teleported here with the NPCs so you crafted me a protector, or did you merely do this just for the sake of giving me a safe haven from the player killers?” No answer was easy to accept. You brought the letter to your chest and buried your head in the pillow nearby. “Why couldn't you have come with me...?”

Exhaustion labored you to the point you found yourself back in a peaceful sleep. Sleeping was so easy to enjoy. Even as an angelic being that should have had the same responses as Ainz to some degree, your own mind couldn't fight the thoughts of depression. Just as it had before, your dreams were of him again...Ulbert.

Using the fly ability you had on default being an angelic creature, you found yourself swooping down into Ulbert's arms. He welcomed you into his embrace, holding you close but being mindful of the restrictions in which the game had in place. The last thing he wanted was to be penalized for acting too mature. However, in the moment, you realized his hug only lasted for so long.

“Ulbert?” you questioned, pulling away from the exchange ever slowly. “Is something the matter?”

“No,” he lied, brushing the loose, ornate fabric that hung over your right eye away. “My mind is heavy with many thoughts, but I am all right, y/n.”

Your brow furrowed with concern as you caressed the side of his face. The sensation of his fur was always so unreal to you. At least out of the limited ability of touch, the game could function that in. “Anything you wish to talk about? You know I'm all ears. If you don't want to talk here, you can call me.”

“Merely guild trouble, y/n. You need not trouble yourself,” Ulbert chuckled, using a smiley emoticon to try and rest your worries over him. But you could tell it was forced. His vocal waves from his character's voice were pitched rather somberly that day, and it made you anxious. Perhaps he could tell you wanted to pry further, for it was there he motioned the thought away. “I promised you a World Item, didn't I? I managed to uncover one within the far north of Odin's Peak. In theory, it is a necklace like object that when used can cast mass resurrection while also dealing massive holy damage to enemies. It would be ideal for you.”

You glanced about. “It's only going to be us?”

“And Demiurge. I plan on summoning him in when we've gotten there. The last thing I want is to possibly have anything come out of nowhere and destroy him. Reviving him would be too expensive for me at the moment.”

You knew nothing about NPCs as you never had a guild in which you could make one. Quickly, you followed behind Ulbert. “How much is it?”

Ulbert scratched the side of his cheek. “Mm...roughly 500 thousand gold, I believe...or was it 500 million...? I'd have to look again, as I am not certain. The numbers tend to skip my mind.”

It was odd. Normally something that imperative wouldn't be beyond him. He usually kept tract of something when it came to his valuable NPC or anything regarding Nazarick and his gear. You wanted to ask if something was bothering him again, but you didn't.

Perhaps you should have, because shortly after that moment you saw him less and less and then he just vanished.

A shaky inhale brought you back to the temple on the Seventh Floor. The crackling fire that flickered in the sconces on the walls made you sigh miserably. A part of you wished you could just unplug but there was no means of which to do so. You wanted to see him again. You wanted answers. What happened to him? Not knowing was torture.

“A bath would be ideal. Maybe it can relax me,” you thought to yourself.

There was one built in the back of the temple. It felt like Demiurge went out of his way to make sure everything you required would be on the Seventh Floor. As you took to your feet, you noted the letter that was still causing an uncomfortable tightening in your breast. You wanted to reciprocate his feelings, but you were not over Ulbert. You just...couldn't.

The shadows of the temple hardly unsettled you as they once used to. They all played their parts in trying to rouse suspicion and anxiety in your form, but you kept your head lowered as you made it to the very far end of the building. Just as you were about to open the door, Evil Lord Envy appeared. She was black as night, nearly blending into the shadows of the building. It admittedly did startle you.

She heard your frightful gasp, causing the crow like face to turn in your direction. “Ah, Lady y/n.” Envy took to a knee and bowed respectfully. She too apparently was swayed. Did Ulbert reprogram her or was it merely by Demiurge's doing that she treated you so? “What brings you this deep within the temple?”

“Mm, merely to bathe... _ **alone**_...” For some reason you felt you needed to stress that. “Demiurge will be at his farm all day, so I just wanted a moment to escape and clear my head.”

She lifted her head. “Do you require assistance at all?”

Do demons not understand what 'alone' means? You massaged away an oncoming migraine. “I'll be fine, Envy. Thank you. If Demiurge requires me at any point, alert me if you so wish.”

“Understood, my Lady.”

With that said, you opened the giant doors and allowed yourself into the washroom. It was a giant, square bathing space with several pillars about the left and right just near the edge of the bathing water. There were four sets of stairs, one to the north, south, east and west of its design. The interior was the one that had no marble to speak of but merely a surface made of finely polished stones that were an array of browns.

Moving to the sitting area nearby, you slowly began to remove your armor. The last thing that was to be taken off was your World Item—Sleipnir's Collar. It was a gift that Ulbert practically had given to you. He and Demiurge were the only two willing to find a moment to get you something so precious though Ainz promised he would try only to have his job call him away at the last minute. It was a hellish fight against Odin's steed, Sleipnir, but you were able to keep both Demiurge and Ulbert alive during the process just to claim the artifact.

“If the item weren't so powerful, I'd be done with it by now,” you mused aloud. “I just...I cannot keep holding onto his memory like this. It's too painful.”

you wanted to remove it. You wanted it gone from you. But the moment you tried you realized you truly felt naked without it so you left it in place. With everything else removed, you slowly began to step into the water to find it far cooler than the rest of the floor much to your relief. It soon covered your knees and then your hips to where you could take it easy and recline back against the structure to try and find peace with your thoughts.

None came...as always.

His laughter, his smile, and all the selfless things he did...You knew he wasn't the most beloved in the guild at times given his demeanor, but you couldn't fault him for it. Touch Me was always so antagonistic towards him and brought out the worse in his behavior. Deep down, Ulbert was a kind and thoughtful guy who meant well.

Why won't be come back...?

….Why won't he....come back...

….Just... _ **Why**_....?

You hadn't even realized you were so engrossed in your thoughts that you submerged yourself underwater to try and drown out your intrusive thoughts. Even as the bubbles broke through to the surface, you led yourself to believe that you were fine—that everything was fine.

The air about you was getting thinner and the sights were starting to lose focus. Sounds grew to a near whisper and you thought for sure this would be it for you. However, Demiurge's hand quickly broke through the barrier that separated you both and pulled you up and out of the water to where you sputtered and coughed to regain your breath.

“Lady y/n! What's wrong with you! Have you gone mad!” he shouted, grabbing at your upper arms to shake you gently.

You didn't answer. Your hair was matted to your face as you stared ahead at nothing in particular. “I...miss him...” you nearly mouthed more than you spoke, but the keen hearing of the demon caught onto you. His gasp was enough to let you realize Demiurge knew who you spoke of. “I miss Ulbert so much...!”

Demiurge looked away, a sorrowful sigh escaping from his chest as he empathized with you greatly. “I do as well, Lady y/n. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of him and how he is.” As you remained sitting on the stairs, he brought his arms about you and held you tightly. It was a tight and warm hug...almost akin to Ulbert's. “It will be all right. I am here for you.”

At that moment, you couldn't hold it back anymore. You wailed. It was a loud, unholy cry that reverberated off the walls. At long last, you could finally get the emotions out from where you kept them caged and allow someone else to tame them. Demiurge didn't move. He kept you in his warm embrace, rocking you back and forth in hopes to settle your sadness. In the moment, you felt like a child.

Regardless, the demon remained and didn't leave your side. He would refuse to let you be alone given the emotional sorrow you had allowed yourself to be swallowed in. You touched the bend of his arm, rubbing it in a supportive and thankful manner. “Thank you, Demiurge... Thank you...”

It was all you could think to say as Demiurge grabbed the towel that was nearby and wrapped you in it to conceal your dignity as you took steps out of the bath with his guidance. At the very least, you weren't alone in this rather vast yet lonely feeling world. Even if just yet you couldn't return his affections, you were thankful he was there to let you lean on him when you needed it the most.


	3. Succubus Reader x Demiurge – Forever, Your Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to be expected, I'm a sucker for succubus characters, so I had to make one when it was said Demiurge could summon some demons to aid him. If anybody has read Devil's Contract I guess this could put people more in Marleana's shoes for a bit, but this succubus isn't Marleana. Just a random one I decided to create that anybody can decide who and what she is visually and such.
> 
> Naturally, this lady is a succubus, so be warned of masturbation and other sexual commentaries.
> 
> (Also, as far as I read, there's apparently a white throne where Demiurge sits on the 7th Floor to greet intruders if they make it that far. Sooo there's that reference. lol)
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Darkness... That's all you could recall for so long till the ever faint sight of light began to expand and urge your vision into existence. It was but a mere dot for a time until it slowly engorged itself on your will to live.

“ _ **.....up....”**_

_**“....or...er.... …..up...”** _

The sounds... the sounds were dull and creeping in their ever growing reverberation within your core.

_**“....order you.... ...get UP...!”** _

A breath. Finally. Your eyes opened as the hazy pit of hell came into view. Lava warmed the cracked, charred fissures about you, broken pillars and temples steadily coming into your awoken vision. Fingers curling, you let the man before you come into focus.

The demon moved forward, his arms behind his back. The grin twitched with morbid ecstasy, causing your dead heart to flutter in response at just having him so close. “I order you to get up,” he repeated again with a raise of his brow.

Your Master. Demiurge, Creator of the Blazing Inferno—the Seventh Floor of the Tomb of Nazarick. It was all slowly coming into your mind. Your palm rested on your forehead as you felt woozy, trying not to fall over onto the hard, boiling rock that your skin had easily adjusted to having a resistance to fire damage.

“F-Forgive me, my Lord,” you muttered, moving your legs over the side of the small craggy formation you were raised upon. Remnants of a summoning seal flickered in and out of existence just about the space in which you rested. There were so many runes and circles that your mind couldn't comprehend half of the spell used in the dimming red and black light. He had gone through a great deal of agony just to get you to rise. As you situated yourself before him, you realized you weren't wearing any armor or clothing whatsoever. A foreign heat you never felt before arose on your cheeks as you stared up at him.

“Now then,” Demiurge began, shifting his glasses up the slope of his nose, “I am relieved to see you are here with us. It took quite some doing to get this to work.” He offered you his hand, the black glove shining in the orange and red hues that crafted the Seventh Floor.

To... work...?

In your mind, you knew that he always summoned demons before. Why was this different? Your arms instinctively went over your front followed by the bat like wings that had sprouted on the middle of your back. “Was I a problem, my Lord? Did I fall in battle...?” It was the only reason why you'd assume he was re-summoning you to begin with. But, try as you may, your memories were a blur.

He was your Master, your Lord, your creator. He raised you from damnation and had used you before from what you could faintly recall, but the memories were disjointed. What went wrong? Didn't summoned demons usually come back with their past thoughts in tact?

He grinned wider, stepping forward to pull your hands away from your front. Exposing yourself further to him, you quivered in submission as only he—your Master—could bring this sort of response out from you. Your wings snapped to attention as the heat on your cheeks remained though seeming to burn all the more as you begged for his care with merely your cursed eyes alone.

The leather of his gloved hand tugged eerily as he curled his fingers into a tight grip about your cheek to order your attention fully to him. He loved the way you quivered and begged for more without saying a word. “Mm, depends what you mean by 'fell in battle'.” His words were ever cryptic. Demiurge preferred it so.

When you tried to move your face from his clutches, he merely tightened his hold. Like a fly trapped in the spider's web, you were unable to defy him or act without his say. Realizing there was no means of escape, you cared little to fight it much longer and fell upon his chest with a heavy, choking sob. “My Lord Demiurge, forgive me!” Your fingers curled as you nuzzled against the warmth of his pinstriped coat.

A dim scent that was reminiscence of euphoria tickled your acute senses. It was of brimstone, and a very faint citrus aura that burst into an ever lingering sambac jasmine. You would have said it was unlike him, but the demon was proper and didn't mind going out of his way to make sure he was proper in appearance and smell. Cologne, was it? It clung to his coat and excited your heart into a rhythmic beat that left you breathless.

“Your clothes didn't make it through the process,” Demiurge spoke, his chest pushing against your cheek as he did so. The words pleasantly hummed into your ear. “I suppose I should count myself lucky I could even get you to stand on your own two feet again.” The devil started to remove his coat upon pivoting back on the ball of his foot to step a small distance away from your embrace. Upon doing so, he draped it over your form, bringing the fabric close together to conceal your dignity. He moved away once more. “Come. We have much to discuss.”

You rolled your cheek against the lingering smell of his clothing, savoring it so that should it be removed from you, you would recall it by heart. The moment Demiurge started to head for the nearby ruined temple, you took your first step. Your legs felt of rubber, making it hard for you to consider finding the strength to keep moving, but after struggling for a mere moment, your vigor bit at you in eagerness to keep up with your Master.

It was all in ruins, but it was home. Tapestries that had seen better days laid stained and torn in place upon the marble walls, curtains appeared as though demons took their very claws to it and raked them violently across their creation to lay them to waste wherever they hung or soon lay discarded upon the floor. Much of the braziers remained functioning as were some of the tables and even beds not touched. While demons rarely had their love of their olden days of when they were human, there was still a flickering faintness that called out regarding their humanity and it made some nostalgic for what it was like to enjoy in rest and other human activities that were no longer a necessity in their new forms.

Demiurge's hand twisted, fingers curling as he lit one of the empty braziers with a mere motion of his claws. The fire erupted into a furious flame of black hellfire before turning to that of the commonplace orange light source. He was far more powerful than you, leaving you to be a bit unsettled by the use of magic even if it was to grant a light source to the room.

His feet tapped against the cracked marble flooring stained in blood that even the Seventh Floor itself forgot existed given the travesties that transpired on this very floor years ago. Those poor, unfortunate souls. They never stood a chance against your Master and his legion of demons. Making it to the nearby table, Demiurge began to shuffle about in the drawers, which moaned with age.

“You'll need to lie down on the bed,” he instructed.

Your eyes turned, noting the old canopy bed that was tucked away into the corner nearby. It was barely lit by the fire's light, but you had a keen sense of night vision making that trivial. Heading in that direction, you were stopped.

“My coat, if you please.”

Demiurge was motioning with his open palm, asking for his clothing back. The warmth on your cheeks returned as your fingers clutched the fabric tightly. You wanted to keep it. You wanted to be selfish and maintain a part of your Lord. Reluctantly, your fingers twirled about the clothing and you slowly peeled it from your body to hand over to him.

Upon its return, the devil put it back into place effortlessly. “The bed, my dear.” He motioned towards it again when he noted you hadn't complied.

You bowed as if to mutely ask for forgiveness in making him wait before venturing over to do as he so required of you. Crawling onto the bed, you lied upon your back. Your mind began to labor over the dim memories that flickered in and out of existence for you. Flames, the rumbling of the ground, the flashing of swords—it all kept noisily reverberating in your mind till you heard Demiurge call out to you.

“Y/N,” he called, stepping into view.

You snapped your attention in his direction. He had removed his gloves and his claws were bare, visible for you to see. It was the first, and you had to admit that it made your temperature rise. Your mouth opened as if to speak but no words formed. Perhaps you mouthed them as you could have sworn you felt your lips move, but you didn't hear anything pass from them.

“Would be wise to see if this new form works as intended, wouldn't you agree?”

New form...? Weren't you always a demon? Granted, it wasn't as though you knew how the summoning of demons really worked beyond what vague memories you had. You swore that the demons were always easily pulled out of nothing and that you materialized from the summoning spell your Master used to conjure your body into existence.

But demons were once human. All demons had those vague memories, so maybe the spell wasn't just you being pulled out of nothing. Maybe you _**were**_ once something.

His fingertips grazed your cheek before moving up to where your horns rested upon your head. They were jagged and sloped forwards to where you could just catch the sight of them from the upper area of your vision. Feeling him grip and tug them made you whimper in a mixture of emotions—pain and delight. “Ma-Master...” you squeaked out, pushing your legs together to prevent yourself from being obviously excited.

Even if it was merely made of bone, you could feel as he slid his hands over and under the raven black horns' length and then down to the base where you wanted to beg for him to take you. The base was were it was the most sensitive given the connection to your head. Eyes closed, you tried to prevent yourself from thrashing about as you bit at your lower lip.

The malicious grin of your Master curved ever curiously with contorted mirth at watching you squirm. “Erogenous to the touch, are they?”

Your back instinctively arched off of the bed's old, dusty covers as your wings flapped heatedly. “Th-They are, Master...!” You wanted to beg for him to stop as you couldn't hold your inner predator responsible for what he would unleash. A succubus needed the love of any male to keep their powers and energies up, and if he was going to bait you then he better be responsible for the consequences. His hands did as you nearly pleaded him to do—they removed themselves from your horns. A breath of relief heatedly expelled from your form as your body quivered.

He moved the hand behind him, leaning more into the flickering brazier's light that kept to his back. “How do you feel?”

It was a question you weren't expecting. A part of you was embarrassed to say. “I... I feel... just fine... Master...”

In one poetic yet morbid motion, Demiurge's hand came back out again and he used the tips of his claws to caress just under your chin, down the length of your lower jaw and then to your throat. You swallowed, and his grin upturned all the more when he felt the nervousness in the act. Chest tensing and then relaxing again as he moved further to the divide of your breasts. His attention turned with a curious hum, gazing between your legs.

“Fascinating. It did indeed work.” He opened his arms away from his chest, marveling at the sights. “Appears you're adjusting to this body better than anticipated. I know not much of succubi beyond the obvious, but we can ease you back into your powers in time. Now, how do you feel about your summoner?”

In a blinded lust that tingled every bit of your demonic form, you reached upward and wrapped your arms about his neck to try and encourage him closer to you. Your Master wasn't expecting that, and he nearly buckled under your grip. He did inch closer to humor you at the very least. “I will die for you, Master,” you whispered, the very words dripping with a lustful origin that you wanted your summoner to taste. “Merely send me to who I need to destroy in your name, and I will do so without question.”

Demiurge grabbed onto your arms, unfolding them from where they were resting to encourage them back to your lap. It made your heart squeeze in thornful agony. Fingers unfurled, you tried with all your might to reach for him, but he wouldn't allow it. “You are still weak, my dear,” he reminded you. “It would be wise to keep you here on the Seventh Floor and get you trained before taking you to the field.”

Your eyes widened, hating the very thought you would be put aside for far stronger subordinates. “I will do my all to be stronger for you, Master! Please! Just give me a mere moment to regain my strength! I don't need long!” Your words were sharp and labored with a fury to prove yourself. Just seeing him step back to let the darkness shroud his figure, your heart felt as though it would suffocate you.

Please, no... you would do _**anything**_ to serve and prove your worth to him.

“Ah, interesting,” he mused aloud, his hands crossed upon his chest. “Y/N, each demon can be different even if raised as the same breed of such. Even if you are a succubus, mere recovery of rest and training will not work on you as any being should know.” He grinned wider, the unnatural look only exciting your dead heart into a rapid beat of euphoria. “For most succubus demons, you require the souls and semen of mortal men to strengthen your abilities, but for you— _ **anybody**_ will do.”

The way he stressed the word 'anybody' made you curious and concerned. You didn't want just anybody. You wanted him to be the substitute. “A-Anybody?” The word repeated from your breath, but you hated to say it.

He gazed upward at nothing in particular, perhaps musing about the possibilities. “Should I summon Evil Lord Wrath here for you to try and encourage your powers, y/n?”

Again, you didn't want anybody else, but how could you deny your Master? Your legs moved to conceal the dignity you had, becoming bashful once more. Why were you doing that? Weren't succubus demons normally open about their forms? Perhaps it was something your former human self used to do in these situations, but you couldn't say as to why it would be triggering now as you thought you had been a demon for a long time.

“Speak, my dear,” Demiurge ordered firmly.

“I... I want... to...”

His malicious grin remained unfazed. “Louder, if you please.”

He was stronger than you. He was your creator. He could see your existence wiped out if you dared to disobey him. It would be wrong of you to ask to share a bed with him. “I am fine to be alone, Master. If I require the urge, I will handle it myself.”

“Mm?” Demiurge tilted his head to the side as the firelight on his glasses caused a bright and unnerving look to his spectacles. “That will not rejuvenate you, y/n.”

You were quiet, looking away as you were too embarrassed to speak the truth of what you wanted.

“But, if you wish to be alone, then I will abide by the request.” Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his crooked nose. The smirk widened as he inwardly plotted. “I have orders from my Lord that need doing, y/n. I will return by the end of the day.”

Demiurge turned on his heels, heading for the exit of the ruined temple. Your hand outstretched but your fingers recoiled back to your palm. The sound of his feet tapping against the marble went duller and duller until you heard it no more.

Alone...

The noise of the giant doors moaning on their old, rusted hinges made you feel as though you were abandoned. Hands to your face, you concealed your tears even if you knew your Master wouldn't hear you.

 _I just want him.. He saved me.. I want him beside me... I want him..._ You paused in your rambling thoughts, placing your hand between your legs. _I want him inside of me..._

But how inappropriate would it be to ask your creator to bed you? Demiurge would no doubt strike you the moment you asked such a bold request. You were beneath him. You were to take on the tasks he didn't wish to do. He could throw you to the humans or demi-humans and watch as they tore you to shreds and hardly bat an eye to it. The devil could just bring you back, enjoying in your returned resurrection that weakened you.

Immortality. It was a word that frightened you more than gave you joy. Your fingers bundled into a small fist upon your chest as you lowered your head from the ghostly weight of emotions that crushed down upon your shoulders. “What good is a life without end if I am unable to be with the demon I want to sate me?”

A wet warmth between your legs made you realize that your body had lubricated itself unknown to you prior. Your wings drooped as you wanted a solution to your sexual frustrations but your summoner wasn't there to sate you. Your bare feet touched the heated marble flooring, venturing over to the many old desks and tables that lined the space you found yourself within.

There were quite a few objects that didn't give your demonic self humor or interest: books, clothing once worn by humans, and pieces of art to name a few. However, the candles had their resourcefulness. Your fingers graced the base of one in a golden holder, intricate in design. The flame danced mercilessly, aroused by the air that excited its being. Your old remnants of human curiosity got the better of you and you moved the flat of your fingers against the flame.

Nothing.

It felt akin to touching air that was only a bit warmer than usual. In the past, it would have burned, you could recall that much. Humans so easily crumpled under magic and the elements of the world when it came to the mercy of their feeble creation. Your eyes narrowed, and you found yourself disinterested in the flame as you snuffed it out with your thumb and index finger coming together to remove its light source.

“I merely need the candle itself,” you mused as you ventured back to the bed to lie down upon it.

As you laid to rest on your back, the hot wax dribbled over the top and bottom of the used candle and bit violently at your skin. However, in the demonic state you were now in, it was like being brushed by someone's fingertips. There was no erotic pleasure in the pain it was supposed to bring your flesh. It all felt numb.

What joy was there in being a succubus if you could scarcely feel pain when it was done by meager items?

Gripping the base, you pulled the candle free and let the rest of the wax stain your bare skin about your stomach. Rid of it, you let the ridges of what the flame and melted wax created on the object excite your sex as you rubbed it against your exposed clit.

Nothing. Numbness again.

A quivering breath passed from your throat as you closed your eyes and tried to imagine him. The very thought of him walking into the room again and ordering your service to his needs, the dream excited a hitched breath of ecstasy as you rubbed the edges of the candle against your clit once more.

“Y/N,” you envisioned his voice beckoning to you, ordering you with not only his squinty eyes but with his hand as he moved his fingers inward to his palm. He was sitting on that ivory throne of his just outside, ordering you closer.

You were his servant. You were bound to him. Gladly, you would do anything he so asked. Knees upon the boiling surface of the Blazing Inferno, you waited eagerly for his next request as his thighs kept you enclosed about him and made you feel welcomed.

“Serve _**me**_ , y/n,” he ordered with his fangs flashing in pleasure. “Regain your health by having my seed encourage your body into the vessel I require to carry out my plans.”

Your cheek found salvation upon his clothed thigh, resting there and gazing upward at him no different than a pet yearning for more than his mere words to ignite your desires. Hands reaching for his face, he grabbed your wrists and guided them to where he wanted them—on his belt. The feel of the hot metal of the buckle made you cry out in a fit of excitement. In reality, the push of the rigid candle's wax was doing its magic of arousing you onward with the vision playing in your mind.

Back in your psyche, you swiftly unfastened his belt, loosening his pants and grabbing hungrily for the very thing your body and heart demanded to have—his cock. Having his erection pulled into your grasp, you rolled your tongue along the veiny side of it. Every ridge excited your senses as you made it to the top. Pulling gently on the skin, you let the sensitive cover excite the engorging head before you bothered to roll your tongue over the slit to taste of the pre-cum that was waiting for you.

Your eyes remained affixed on his, and Demiurge didn't bulge either. A low, excitable growl could be heard rumbling in his throat, but his claws were clicking together as if to wonder if you were worthy of more of his release.

Closing your eyes, you started to suckle about the head of his cock. Your tongue swirled and dipped down the length to urge him onward. The demon shifted in his seat (as if to get comfortable) and his metal tail flopped with delight as your hands caressed the base you couldn't manage to get inside of your throat. You were swallowing so hard that anybody would take note of the muffled noises in your passage.

Your saliva coated the length of him when in reality it was merely dribbling from the corner of your mouth as you took the candle you had deemed your toy and inserted it into your vaginal opening. Your back arched off of the bed covers and you howled in ecstasy as your legs bent to match the very visions in your mind.

“Ma-Master... Master, I want you inside of me...!” you cried out in unison with the vision of yourself. In your fantasy, you placed his manhood against the side of your cheek with a heated pant as you cradled it close like a loving creation you couldn't be without. He was your summoner, your all. You needed more of him.

“You want me inside of you, do you, my dear?” Demiurge hummed in thought as if to consider it. “I am afraid I do not feel like moving. You'll have to get yourself comfortable.”

Panting with excitement, you did as he suggested without another thought. Your legs found rest on the small open space he allowed on the throne as you grabbed the base of his erection and urged the head past the lubricated entrance of your womanhood. Feeling as his cock peeled back the tight flesh to gain entrance to your body, you threw your head back and screamed in a melodic euphoria. It was one you didn't care who heard.

You began to move the candle vigorously in and out of your body as you remained on the bed. Your free hand curled in need upon the covers, bunching them in heat within your grasp. So focused on your fantasy, you hadn't noticed that your body was lighting up with hidden runes that had been etched into your form. They were a soft-blue, nearly turning white the more you acted on your urges, but you were so focused on feeling some form of release you didn't bother to take note of it.

The further on the vision went, the more you tried to urge the idea of an orgasm.

But nothing...

_**Nothing...?** _

Not even when you used your primary source to encourage yourself? Why was this happening?

A heated breath of failure ruptured free from your body as your eyes flew open. The runes dimmed and faded away into nothing, causing you to miss their appearance. You panted, your body sweating as you got so close yet the mounting orgasm only dimmed slowly into obscurity. It caused your stomach to thorn and knot, making you uncomfortable.

“N-No... dammit, dammit...!” you swore aloud, tears clouding your vision. Not even alone could you be offered the chance of salvation from your urges.

You faltered, collapsing onto your back as you let the tears crawl down your cheeks. Would you have to be honest to your Master and beg for him to sate you? What would he say...? Would he even consider bedding a subordinate that was beneath him?

Removing the makeshift sex toy from your body with a lewd squelch, you saw it glisten in the dim firelight from your own fluids coating it from a fit of ecstasy that you couldn't even obtain the peak of. In a small tantrum of angered disgust, you tossed it and let it strike upon the ground and break on impact. Palms covering your eyes, you wailed.

You wanted him... You _**needed**_ him...

Time was convoluted. It meant nothing to you with the state you were in. Only did you feel the need to rest as you were still exhausted, having not recovered any energy in the moments that crept by at an agonizing pace. Your back was to the entryway, but you heard it open. The shadows began to crawl about the wall nearest you and dance on its stained surface to give you a vision of what was truly happening.

Demiurge had entered, and he noted the candle that had been removed and thrown there upon the ground. He seemed to only hum in cryptic intrigue as he scooped up the item and moved it to the nearby dresser he knew it was on earlier. His hands caught the old residue of your lubrication from earlier, making him rub his index and thumb fingers together. The smell as well tickled and ignited his predatory senses, but he kept himself in refined control.

“Y/N,” he beckoned. When you didn't bother to move and acted as though you were sleeping, he called out to you a bit more firmly. “Y/N.”

It sounded like a scolding tone, making you flinch into a brief ball before bothering to look over your shoulder at him. “Y-Yes, my Lord?” As you turned a bit more, you noted only the bright glistening of his glasses could be seen as well as an orange outline to his near darkened appearance in the ruined temple. It was a bit unsettling.

“You are getting weaker,” he commented.

Demiurge didn't sound upset, but merely delighted. Why was this so euphoric to him? It was embarrassing for you. Pushing yourself into a sitting position on the bed, you turned to him with a pitiful expression. “I-I'm sorry, Master. I tried to do it myself—!”

“You cannot do it yourself, y/n,” he interrupted quickly, his grin turning into a serious frown. “You need the semen of another being to sate you and bring you the power you require. Without that, I cannot even begin to train you once more on your powers.”

You felt like a child being scolded by a guardian. Your fingers curled upon the covers yet again, and you started to cry in a fit of hysteria. It was all becoming too much. You didn't want other men or demons to bring your powers out. You just wanted one man, and he was right there in front of you. “I'm sorry!” you wailed, your wings drooping to where they mostly laid flat upon the bed where you sat. “I'm so, so sorry! I just don't want to bother you, Master!”

“Oh?” Demiurge moved his hands from behind his back as he tapped his spindly finger against the side of his head in thought. “Seems that resurrection reduced your mentality and erased your memories. How fascinating. So it _**is**_ like beginning anew...” He said that last line so quietly, you barely caught it over your sobbing. The crooked simper returned as he ventured over to your side. “It smells ever vaguely of sex in here. Did you indeed try it alone or with someone?”

You wiped away your pathetic state best you were able, hiccuping in despair as you attempted to find an answer. “A-Alone...”

The smirk widened. He just wanted to hear you say it to confirm what he already knew. “Perhaps if I get a man in here to aid you, that would suffice.”

“I-I don't know, Lord Demiurge...”

“Please, y/n, humor me. Let me try this little experiment,” he insisted, his lips nearly rolling away to share his unnatural, demonic smile.

There was something he knew that you didn't, and he delighted in keeping it from your grasp.


	4. Succubus Reader x Demiurge – My Body Aches for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same MC as before. I had debated on making this its own story outside of Tome but I've yet to decide if I want to or not. Mm, decisions, decisions. I guess I can leave it up to whomever stumbles across it and actually would like it more expanded upon. 
> 
> Naturally, this lady is a succubus, so be warned of cum drinking and other sexual commentaries. Minor near non-con moment as well in this. ♥
> 
> Be aware, I've gone back to my old reader request blog where I sometimes open small requests and the like and even post snippets I don't put here.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

You were willing to obey him. What other choice did you have? As it were, your strength was declining, and it felt like the weight of the world pressed upon your form and wanted to crush you into nothing but dust. Even attempting to keep your wings from drooping down to a pathetic state was hard to conquer as the minutes turned to agonizing hours.

 _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? It's like my lips are sewn shut, and I cannot dare utter his name in a fit of ecstasy_ , you thought to yourself.

Demiurge—your Lord, your Master—had gone to try and fetch something that could help aid you into a realm of desire and euphoria. He needed to see if any man would indeed do in terms of keeping you from collapsing under your own weight. But you were dreading who your partner would be.

The doors to the once ruined temple on the Seventh Floor moaned on their old, rusted hinges alerting you to Demiurge's presence. You would try to look to him, but you were feeling... aged. That was so odd for a demon, something immortal, to feel. It was horrifying, if you were to be honest. You weren't supposed to be feeling this way.

“Y/N,” Demiurge called out to you, making you raise your head to his words best you were able.

Next to him was a demon you recognized as being called the Abyss Demon. He was a muscular beast with a bare-bone head of a ram. Black wings sprouting from the back and claws with equally ebony colored fur that halted about the elbows to show silver like skin that housed a decorative design across his chest and upper arms.

With you so exhausted from not having any male's semen to strengthen you, Demiurge's fingertips urged you to look forward. Even his touch was revitalizing. It was so unfair. Why couldn't you have him? Had you the strength, you would have reached for him, but your demonic form waned in what energy remained.

“This body... this body is dying all around me...!” you panicked, scratching at your skin as if to beg to be elsewhere. Feeling death when you were immortal was horrifying. You were taught to never fear death as it would rarely look you in the eyes. Knowing its maw was open and ready to engulf you made tears distort your vision.

His hands grabbed your shoulders, keeping you still. “Don't hurt yourself!” he ordered firmly, pulling your nails away from your skin. “I have brought someone here to aid in your distress, y/n.”

You looked up at the Abyss Demon with a heavy heart. It was akin to being lost in the middle of the desert. At this point, you'd take anything not to feel the hot breath of death upon your neck.

Demiurge stepped to the side, letting the other devil venture forward. “Now then, I pray you do not mind that I will remain here, y/n.” He turned on his heels, moving to an old chair that was there in the bedroom. “I wish to see for myself how this plays out.”

He wanted to watch? Your throat felt as though it closed, swallowing the bile that wanted to regurgitate from you. However, the Abyss Demon was warned of the situation you were in and without allowing you to even process what was going on, he grabbed your swollen throat and urged you down to the covers of the old, musty bed.

A gasp struggled to lurch past his restricted grasp as the massive beast took to locking you in place with his knees buried on either side of your body as he pinned you to the tattered covers. His clothes were removed in such a swift act that it all might as well have been a mere dream. The demon's palms were massive. His fingers could easily reach around your upper arms as he moved forward to snake his long, thick tongue from the maw that remained hidden behind the ram skull.

You were still unclothed, giving him easy access to your body as the wet muscle rolled across your exposed breast to excite you. The warmth of his breath, the feel of such an intimate act even if forced... it should have been something your body desired and yearned for, but it wasn't allowing you to even form a sense of erotic heat in your core. The blossom of ecstasy went unquenched and only darkness formed in your gut, making you squirm.

You...a succubus...a demon that craved sexual content... you weren't satisfied. But how? Why was this happening? Your memories may have been erased from whatever caused your fall, but you still were fully aware of how you were supposed to act. Your body was supposed to want this, but it lurched and heaved in dismay.

“St-Stop...” you pleaded quietly, but the Abyss Demon wouldn't have it.

“You need to obey me, y/n,” the demon insisted, his voice rumbling lowly like the words were growled more than merely spoken. “If you resist me, then you will die.”

Hearing that threat made you quiver as you turned to gaze at your Master.

Demiurge's fingers were bridged together from where he sat in the old chair, worn down by time. He wasn't grinning but frowning as he watched the exchange closely. It were as though he were waiting for something to trigger and it had yet to happen to his satisfaction. “Y/N,” he spoke out, noting you were looking his way, “do as he says and obey him.”

Your lower lip trembled as the demon continued onward, rolling the sharp fangs across your exposed skin and making you jerk and quiver but not in euphoria, only in disgust and want for something else. Even if his touch was at par with any demon you suspected you could pair yourself with, it didn't make it any easier that you just didn't desire him.

 _I want_ _ **him**_ _... I want my Master... I don't want this demon!_ you thought to yourself with a stifled whimper.

Taking his index and middle finger, the claws of the beast inserted within your body without even waiting for you to be ready, making you cry and scream. The two joining together might as well have been at par for any human cock that you thought you had before if not a bit larger. Your legs jerked and stiffened on occasion as the Abyss Demon continued to roll the unwanted digits within your form. His fingers widened, trying to expand you all the more and excite your sex with his thumb, but your heart could only thump in painful agony. Your tail jerked about, flicking from side to side as if to act as a mute warning for him to not continue or you would act out with what meager strength you had.

You hadn't taken notice of it in the moment, but the archdevil was now grinning widely. It was a grin that only the flames of that room could truly illuminate. “Y/N, why are you resisting?”

“I-I can't! I can't, Master!” you screeched, trying to use your feet to push the Abyss Demon away. Sad to say, he was still stronger than yourself, making the beast refuse to budge as he grabbed one of the horns upon your head. “Please, make this stop!”

Demiurge was quiet, the devilish smirk only widening all the more as if to ponder what to do in the situation. It was there he snapped his fingers, the sound so loud it echoed almost in tune to his own Command Mantra. “You heard the lady. Release her, Abyss Demon,” Demiurge ordered.

The fellow devil sighed, pulling away and doing as he requested. “You said she would die without some assistance, Lord Demiurge. What do you plan on doing now?”

The feelings of being overwhelmed and drowning in hopelessness made you cover your eyes as you wept. Again, you felt useless. Without your strength, what good were you to your Master? He would choose other demons to do his bidding, and they could easily gain his favor over you. You were losing in a race you wanted so severely to win.

Demiurge's brow shrugged as he motioned to the door. “Leave us. I will settle this.”

The Abyss Demon bowed, pivoting on the ball of his foot before heading out the door as he was ordered.

Even sobbing was draining you of what meager energy remained. It took every ounce of strength you had just to remain even hunched as you were on the bed. “I'm... I'm dying... I”m sorry... I'm sorry for being so useless.” The words quivered from you, your fingers curling about the bed covers as you tried to steady yourself.

Demiurge walked forward, the sound of his shoes echoing about the marble walls as he spoke not a word. You only were aware he was standing in front of you given the fact his striped suit was there in your view. Energy feeling all the more sapped, your body threatened to give out on you as you nearly fell to your side. The archdevil reacted swiftly, opening his arm for you to collapse onto it.

That smell again... that faint citrus aura that burst into the lingering sambac jasmine... it was so calming. It brought a smile to your face—a sort of smile that felt like it would be your last. The sounds were starting to hum into an ever faint lullaby. It called you back to the gates of hell.

Demiurge's fingers brushed against your face, trying to soothe you and bring you comfort. “Oh, my dear lady of the cloth, you should have let me have a taste of your flesh when you were alive.” His words were breathed in twisted glee, as if this was some unspoken revenge against you that you couldn't recall the true origin of.

Your eyes, which glowed dimly, looked up at him in absolute confusion. “Ma-Master...?” you muttered as you let the length of his arm be your resting place.

He slowly allowed your head to find comfort upon the covers, and it was there you thought this to be some unknown punishment for something you didn't allow of him to do prior. You denied him? You would never deny him. Every bone in your body ached for him; especially now. So slowly did you inch towards the abyssal darkness, not even noting that the demon was working on unfastening his belt. The _**clicks**_ and _**tinks**_ of the metal touching each other as he fondled with it never fully registered for you.

The muffled grunts and groans the demon kept hidden in his throat bared no fruit of nourishment to you as they were practically hushed. Your sight was elsewhere, focusing on the wall beyond where you were resting as your entire form slowly ticked to its ultimate demise. Demiurge's hand gripped onto your head, insisting you look in his direction. Everything was blurring, nothing was truly registering properly. Even when the engorged head of the demon's cock pressed against your lips, you didn't truly understand what it was.

“Open your mouth, pet, or this will go to waste.” He hissed those words as if harboring a venomous threat within them. It would no doubt be an insult for you to so willing waste something he was generous to give you.

With the thin string of strength you could find, you did as he commanded. The moment your lips touched upon his cock, you felt Demiurge push further in to allow the engorged erection to find rest on your tongue. Since you lacked the encouragement you needed to act on his length, the demon that controlled you took to your hair and began to move you back and forth to excite his own pleasure.

Even the sensual taste of your Master's manhood was hardly enough to revive you. Your body was worn down and until you could taste of his cum, you would hardly find it within you to be revived. As a succubus, you needed stimulation to remain alive.

Demiurge's nostrils flared as he inched ever closer to his climax. His fingers dug into your scalp, pushing his cock all the way down your throat with a low growl that turned into a series of quiet clicking like sounds in the back of his maw. “You better swallow, pet, or you _**will**_ die.”

It was hard to respond with his erection in your throat. Not like you had the strength to do so anyways. The moment the rush of the warm seed flooded your throat, you did nearly gag. In a fit of desperation, you started to swallow; only a bit seeping from the corners of your mouth. It was like being offered water. Your nostrils flared to encourage more air into your body as you drank more and more, suckled hard and furiously to try and get every ounce of the devil's release you could manage. Like a child that had done well, your tail flopped excitedly on the bed as your body slowly was rejuvenated, the runes you failed to notice earlier were brightly shining on your body once more before they began to flicker and dim the moment the sensation ran its course through you.

In a crude, swift movement, Demiurge removed himself with an audible huff of excitement that he kept within his control. “There now.” His words were strained, but he did his all to hide the erotic delight that burned within his veins. “How do you feel, my pet?” Digging into his breast pocket for his handkerchief, he began to wipe himself clean before putting his attire back in order.

Your head shook and your body quaked as you found yourself slowly coming back to life. A moment you would have marveled at felt stolen from you given how weak you were. It wasn't as enjoyable as you wanted it to be but still—he saved you.

“I feel revived,” you whispered, laying on the old, torn covers of the bed that were a bit stained in the essence that escaped from your mouth.

His hand went to your head, stroking your hair right between your horns as though you were a lame pet of his that was exhausted after just managing to make it through the first night of some serious illness. “Mm, so tell me, my dear: why did you not want the Abyss Demon to _feed_ you?”

Your eyes shifted away, an embarrassed heat rising about your body and even burning your ears. What could you say? The truth, yes, but it was humiliating. He was your creator. Would he not see you as beneath him?

“I... I wouldn't enjoy it with him, Master.” It was reluctantly departed from your mouth, but it was the honest truth.

“This isn't about enjoying it, y/n. You're a succubus.” The grin seemed to stretch wider, nearly to his ears. “Do you not understand what that means? As a succubus, you're supposed to enjoy having your way with men so that you can stabilize your energy and give your body life.” Demiurge fixed his glasses upon the slope of his nose. “Like how humans need food and water, you need the semen of males to sustain yourself, or you will waste away and die. Would you truly only rely on one type of male to prolong your life, y/n?”

Feeling like he was reprehending you, your lip quivered as you felt like a child being scolded again. “S-Sorry... but I just can't, Master,” you whimpered, bringing your legs to your chest.

Demiurge's head tilted to the side. “Mm? Why not?”

“I don't know why, and please don't hate me,” you begged bringing your hands to your head, “but I can only truly feel any sort of arousal when I dare even think of you!”

The devil moved his arms behind his back, the suit stretching under his simple movements in a rather eerie manner as he did so. The wicked smirk remained as he seemed to gaze down at you. “Really?” The word hissed through his teeth and stretched under his desire of it to do so, expressing his intrigue all the more.

You gazed upward, bringing your hands to your chest as tears marred your complexion. “Please, don't think ill of me, Master! I am sorry that I do this! I just want _**you!**_ ”

He 'hmphed' at the notion but not in a dismissive manner but more in a ways of some unknown triumph. “Well, my dear, you did taste of me. Did that not satisfy you?”

The warmth spread across your cheeks once more, urging you to reach for him as you boldly overstepped the boundaries between summoner and underling to wrap your arms about his neck. “I did, and while I thank you, Master, I wish to enjoy _more_ of you.” He didn't flinch when you said such a thing, making you believe deep within your heart that he wanted it. The balmy dampness of his breath was alluring, making you move closer yet again just to breathe it in and lock it within your heart. “Master, I need you—!”

Demiurge's grip quickly latched onto your wrist, tightening in a manner that made you shirk back with a small whimper as you worried you had displeased him. His grin remained, making the devil unreadable. His nails, even through his gloves, dug into your skin as if to remind you who you were.

“I don't believe I offered you consent in that matter, y/n.”

Given the strength you had, his grip was merely so and nothing merciless. However, with how forceful he was being, you knew you had gone too far for his liking to which you began to sweat in nervousness. “F-Forgive me, Master! I didn't mean to!”

He moved your hand above your head, urging you more to your knees and prompting your back to straighten as he could so easily make your form beckon to his every command. The demon inched closer. It was unbearable for your heart as he wouldn't allow you to kiss him, but he was so close... His lips felt like they were begging this of you.

His other hand free of your wrists, he elongated the tip of his index finger and used the sharp and unbearable claw of the devil to touch upon your exposed chest where he knew your dead heart would still faintly beat. It was a prick and yes, it burned your flesh ever slightly, but it was something you would gladly tolerate for him—your Master, the man you loved.

The demon opened his crystalline eyes, looking you over curiously. “How fascinating,” he purred, the words dripping from his lips like blood from an open wound. “Your heart truly only fixates on me, my dear?”

You nodded even if hesitantly. You didn't want to appear out of line with your summoner. “E-Ever since I awoke under your command, you're all I think of, my Lord.”

“And you recall nothing...” The words were muttered in twisted euphoria, but your now keen demonic hearing could easily take note of them. The eyes closed once more, hiding the beautiful gems that usually resided underneath his squinty gaze. “Mm..”

He was plotting and whenever he did such a thing, it made a faint voice echo a warning. However, even the wispy click of his growl or simple movement of his tongue whenever he formed words made your heart scream in a fiery rage of ecstasy. Your legs came together, trying to hide the obvious smell and sight of your body trying to beckon to the male you yearned for. Every simple movement and sound he made worsened this demonic mating ritual.

Demiurge took note of it but merely stifled a scoff in his throat. His grip upon your wrist loosened and he allowed your form to fall back to the bed beneath you. “You should rest,” he ordered, stepping away as he fixed his tie. “Regain your strength with my seed warming your cord, my dear, and I will return momentarily.”

He turned. With his back to you, you found it the most upsetting and threatening view you could be graced with. Hands outstretched, you tried to reach for him but the demon was soon gone through the doors in which he came.

“Ma-Master—!” Upon the entryway slamming shut, those words were engulfed by the loud, thunderous sound. Tears welled up in your eyes. You felt as though you had done something wrong. Somewhere in your body was warning you that you had and that this was your deserved punishment.

But why? What did you do wrong?

Your hands drifted back to your head where you quivered and a shaking gasp inhaled within you once more. “Something happened before I fell, but I don't remember what,” you whispered. “What did I do wrong...?”

Your body was recovering, and even demons required rest at times. Stretching your wings, you found yourself slowly sprawling out over the sheets to attempt to settle your heart and mind.

But your mind could only focus on him....

Your _**heart**_ could only focus on him...

Memories—or perhaps dreams—drifted in and out of existence as your eyes closed to rejuvenate your body further. Again, the clashing of metal, the smell of blood... even the sight of the ruby wave haunted you as it tore through your mind and splattered on a cold, cracked surface that was reminiscent of a building's stone structure. The cracks that divided the stones in the ground filled with the crimson liquid, making a faint part of you fear it more than welcome it.

The shadows played out a scene you could scarcely recall of a bat-winged creature with an elongated maw and equally long claws tearing apart human bodies one by one.

The cries of terror, the words shouted—all of it was convoluted and drifting in and out of your subconscious. “They've br....Ru... _**RUN!**_ ”

At first, it felt like the guard was ordering that to you, but the memory jumped around again and you were soon hovering over him as your claws came down to swipe at the man in armor, tearing him easily limb from limb.

The eyes you were looking through ventured past the human you struck down and witnessed a woman dawned in a regal gown to be escaping with another man beside her. An awakened fury rose in your chest as you tried to run forward to close the distance between you. She was your target more so than the man, but your Master wanted them both dead. You knew that. You had to kill them both for Demiurge.

But... _**blackness**_... Something struck you from behind and it ignited a pain all to vividly that made you gasp and awaken in the dead of the night there in the Tomb of Nazarick.

Your dead heart pounding feverishly, you gripped upon your bare chest to settle it. “No doubt buried trauma from when I failed my Master.” It disturbed you regardless. The sights and sounds shouldn't have been that unsettling for one such as you. Why did parts of that nightmare upset you so?

Even if it had been a few hours, you were still able to find your feet without your energy waning. Arms embracing your form, you knew you needed just a moment to be alone. You wanted to sit and think to yourself and calm your mind.

Lava covered the Seventh Floor like any river would a forest. It was welcoming. To you, lava was practically water. It nourished you just the same if not warming you all the more. Stepping out of the ruined temple, you made your way to the nearby lava river; however, you found yourself stopping just shy of your toes touching the magma.

Your mind was playing games with you. Why did you think to say toes when you had hooves?

“Blasted humans,” you sighed in annoyance. “I'm ordered to kill them so much that they taunt my mind.” You blew a stray hair out of your face before pushing yourself into the lava bed to let the thick liquid nourish your form a bit further. Your wings flexed to their fullest extent, making you breathe in slowly through your nostrils and then out again.

With your back relaxing against the bank of the river, you pondered on the images that kept flashing before your eyes—be it awake or asleep. What happened? What killed you when you were trying to go after that woman?

“What did I do so horribly wrong prior? Lord Demiurge makes it sound like we got into a disagreement of sorts, and I deserve this punishment of not being allowed to taste of him.” Your eyes closed as another sigh heaved from you. “Just tell me what I did wrong, my Lord, and I will make it right.”

Even if he wasn't there, you wanted to beg for forgiveness to whoever would dare listen. However, speaking to nothing but the ambient noises about the Seventh Floor made you feel all the more lonely and in dire need to be beside him. Where had he gone? Lately, he never told you anything. For a subordinate that wasn't tasked with guarding the entrance to the Eight Floor or even the entryway to the Seventh, that seemed odd.

As your mind drifted, you were caught off guard by sudden darkness as a thick piece of fabric blinded you as it was wrapped firmly about your eyes. You tried to scream, but the moment you dared attempt to, two fingers were rammed into your mouth to silence you. The lava splashed about as your cries of fear ruptured from deep within you. You would have kept fighting but it was _**his**_ voice you heard that silenced the thought.

“Do you truly think my body will do the trick in reviving you completely to your full power, y/n?” His words clicked with a hidden predatory growl behind them. Even the way in which you could sense his tongue lubricating each sound made your heart thump painfully against an invisible trap of wire. It hurt, but you bled for him, and it made it all the sweeter. “Even now you fight the urge to suck on my fingers I have pushing against your tongue.” You could practically hear him grinning. “How intriguing indeed... maybe I _**should**_ test this further.”


	5. Kelpie Supreme One x Demiurge - The Nightmares, They Cry Out to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A RQ from an anon on my Tumblr~. Because it's a RQ, it's a bit smaller than my normal chapters for quicker to speed run through requests purposes. ♥ Keep that in mind~.
> 
> Anon: “I’ve never been in love before.” With Demiurge perhaps?...
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Ever slowly did it feel like your memories regarding your past life were becoming a blur. What was it like to be outside of this New World? Normally, you could shut down the video game known as YGGDRASIL and just detach from your guildies, grinding, and role-playing purposes to step back into the dreaded real world but now... you couldn't.

The terminal in which you used was gone. You were **_trapped_** —trapped in this video game avatar you made and now forced to bear the stats, job classes, and even biography you wrote for her. What you had created was slowly transforming you into something you weren't previously. You were a shapeshifting kelpie—a dark horse of mythology that is said to use the water element to lure humans to their death. Mastering water abilities, high defense spells, and a song akin to that of a siren, humans would see you in your human form and assume you a mere beauty of such; an enchantress and nothing more. Little did they know you could transform into a horrifying horse of hell to lure them to their doom. Water could gain life around you, crafting hands of the deceased to grapple your foes and pull them under into their watery grave. Even if water wasn't about you, you could easily create such with a mere wave of your hand. Dry land could take on the look of a lake if you so wished it. Nothing was out of your control. Everything was in your grasp.

In real life, you were a good person, or at least you'd like to say you were. Now that your soul was trapped into this other form, you found your view of the world was conflicted. Humans were weak, vile, and disgusting. What you once were you found yourself repulsed by the very thought of ever going back. In some moments, you were fine with this. In others, you woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the horrific nightmare that dared to consume you.

You were slowly transforming in the most horrific way possible— ** _mentally_**.

The shadows of hell grabbed upon you one night yet again, tugging at your soul and trying to rip your humanity from your chest. The horse of darkness loomed over you, its mouth cracking open in a wicked laugh that it had your soul in its clutches. It was unnerving. The maw looked nearly sewn together by black flesh that tried to knit together from top to bottom, leaving only a few open areas for it to breathe let alone eat. The neigh was distorted, making your scream from the nightmare rumble to reality.

Throwing the covers off of your body, you sat upright under the comfort of the canopy bed that was gifted you. Tears streamed from your eyes as you did your all to keep them at bay behind your palms.

“What's wrong with me...?” you whispered, fearful of each new day.

Soon you would just be evil. Far removed from the kind person you once were. Even you could tell Ainz struggled with the idea of being kind and forgiving to the humans in the New World. Your characters would slowly override your former personalities no matter how much you both fought valiantly otherwise.

The fear made you weak, horrified. Throwing the covers off of your body, you put on a robe at least to conceal your dignity before hurrying out to the bar. You needed to drink. You didn't care to drink all that much back in your human life, but in game, you did it religiously. So much so, it was a tick that traveled over to this New World where you'd run to alcohol if you so could to sedate or suppress anything that bothered you.

The bar was open at all hours of the day so you didn't have to worry it was too late to grab something. Sous-Chef was not one to require any breaks, and he worked without end to your knowledge. Grabbing onto the doorknob, you allowed yourself inside only to be greeted by not only the Sous-Chef but Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor, as well.

“De-Demiurge?” you stuttered. It was past midnight. Why wasn't he at least in his bedroom?

The demon was equally startled as he got to his feet and bowed respectfully upon your arrival. “My Lady. I wasn't expecting you to be up at this hour. Is it not late for you?”

“It... it is...” you stammered out, moving more into the bar location with a curious raise of your brow. “Where is Cocytus? Don't you both usually come here?”

He raised his head to answer. “Normally, Lady y/n, but as of current, he had business elsewhere. I found myself without company tonight.” He took to his feet, offering a genuine smile. “At least until you arrived, that is.” His smile seemed to vanish, looking you up and down as if hunting for something. He shifted his glasses up the slope of his nose. “You're not wearing any clothing under that robe, my Lady...?”

Realizing that fact, your cheeks warmed hotly as you clenched the neck area of the woolen robe. Normally as a shapeshifting kelpie you never bothered with your clothing unless you were looking to venture into nearby kingdoms and villages to appear human. Your clothing wouldn't bend to your body's transformation like Demiurge's would, so a majority of the time you walked around nude when out of the eyes of others. Otherwise, you merely wore something simple—a fancy robe that made you look like a noble. The armor you usually adorned in kelpie and human form could be summoned, but it was bothersome to do all the time.

“I-I am not because I thought I'd be alone in here with only Sous-Chef,” you explained in your defense. “I was just thinking of grabbing a drink and leaving, to be honest.”

Again, the demon was quiet as he tilted his head with a flick of his tail. “Your eyes are weighed by stress, my Lady. Is something the matter?”

A sigh passed your lips. You hated he was so intelligent and aware of things others never took note of. “It is nothing important, Demiurge. Do not concern yourself.” You raised your hand as if to lower that rising worry from the archdevil.

He went back to his seat there at the bar to tend to his drink. It appeared to be blood red in color, so you could only assume it was a wine of some sort. “Well, if you so wish it so, Lady y/n, I could afford the company here. If it doesn't bother you, that is.”

Honestly, you were so riled up you would take anybody at this point. Keeping the robe wrapped tightly about your body, you moved to one of the empty seats beside him.

“Any preferences, Lady y/n?” Sous-Chef asked as he was busy cleaning one of the many glasses he used to serve patrons.

“Just—anything. A beer or something, and make it strong,” you pleaded, resting your head in your hands.

A mixed drink was gifted to you, very light in color to show how much alcohol was truly dumped within it. At this point, you'd truly take anything to drown out the horrific neighing that kept echoing in the back of your head. You would do _anything_ to make it stop, even if it would mean getting horribly drunk.

“Lady y/n...?” Demiurge's voice called out to you as you soon consumed the fourth drink of the night.

His voice was becoming as distant as the haunting neigh you recalled from your nightmare. “Mm..?” You turned to him, trying to pretend you weren't getting drunk by any means but the alcohol was starting to creep up on you. Your thought process was becoming erratic and all you could think to do was lightly giggle at stupid, random thoughts that crossed your mind—old jokes once said in the guild that still brought a smile to your face. “Oh, don't give me that look, sweetheart. It's not that bad.”

Even without eyes being open you could tell he was gazing at you in concern.

“Another, Lady y/n?” the bartender questioned though hesitation could be heard in his tone.

You raised a finger to express mutely one more.

“I believe Lady y/n has had enough, Sous-Chef,” Demiurge nervously interrupted. However, it was far from the bartender NPC to ignore when a Supreme Being asked for more of something, so he went against the Floor Guardian's ruling.

The moment that you attempted to reach for it, the archdevil intervened (much to your surprise) and took it from you. Before you could even attempt to curse at him in a drunken manner, Demiurge took to his feet to escort you out of the bar—leaving even his own drink behind. You struggled to keep liquor down even in this body. What a shame. You'd think being someone who could control water that alcohol would be no problem.

Before you could even think to blink, you were back on your bed covers. Even as you were, you cared little to fix your robe even as the fabric nearly slipped from your shoulder. In a polite gesture, Demiurge did it for you.

“You should rest, my Lady.” His words were a bit distorted as he spoke, making you struggle to take them all in. “I am not certain what has you so distraught, but I believe sleep—.”

Sleep? No. No, that's where the nightmares were. “ ** _NO!_** ” You didn't mean to shout it in such desperation, but you'd do anything to not go back to sleep once more.

Demiurge jumped out of the way but quickly grabbed onto your shoulders to steady you. “Lady y/n! What's wrong? Even a being such as yourself requires rest.”

You covered your face with your hands, sobbing uncontrollably as the liquor was no doubt to blame in enabling your emotions to bubble over. “I... I... I can't... the nightmares...”

“Nightmares?” Demiurge parroted. It was no doubt absurd that such things would await a Supreme Being in the mind of the Floor Guardians.

“I can't... I **_can't_** sleep...! This body...” You were enthralled to a fit of insanity, digging your nails into your skin as if to tear it from you. “...I can feel this body rotting all around me!”

Demiurge grabbed your wrists, pulling your nails from acting further in such a way. “Stop this, Lady y/n! You're going to hurt yourself! What is wrong? Is something bothering you? Tell me what it is or who has wronged you, and I will act swiftly to make it bothersome no more!”

You couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe you. Closing your eyes, a pitiful cry quaked from your lips as he shook you gently to try and urge you to speak.

“Lady y/n, please... **_Please_**...!” He bit at his lip, lowering his head as it was his turn to feel weak and unable to do as he wished. “Do not abandon us... I beg of you. If I have done you wrong, I wish to do my all to prove to you that I am worthy of your admiration—of your love.”

“Eh?” Your eyes slowly opened, turning to glance in his direction as you quivered in dismay. “I am not worthy of your love, Demiurge.” Curling your finger, you did your best to remove the tears that blinded you. “Besides, I... I've never been in love before...”

“You haven't? I find that unlikely, Lady y/n,” Demiurge confessed with a gentle smile, relieved to see you slowly return to yourself. Noting how you were trying to dry your eyes, he removed the handkerchief from his breast pocket and acted on it without even asking. Cupping your cheek, he began to gently care for the tears attempting to mar your complexion. “You're a beautiful being, far above those other creatures in this world. Merely you ask, and I will bring the heads of those that dare spit upon your gracious love and reign before you.” He cradled your chin, urging you to look at him as his eyes opened for the first time in what felt like an eternity to allow you to see the sparkling gems underneath. “I will bathe in their blood with you.”

The wicked smile cracked the foundation of the archdevil's seemingly harmless appearance. Had you not lived around him for long enough, you would have found it horrifying. It was his way of saying he would move the New World to hell if it meant making you happy.

“I don't receive many visitors on the Seventh Floor, Lady y/n.” It harmed him to confess this. You could feel how difficult it was for him to speak of such a thing. “I find myself quite lonely as of late. If I can grasp any excuse to remove myself from my duties and be with you, I will gladly do so.” He bowed, as if asking for forgiveness in his honesty.

You reached over to touch his cheek, watching him shake and flick his tail back and forth at the mere caress. He was so touch starved. Not once had anybody found it within themselves to offer this demon even a hug of compassion. It might as well have been rain water kissing the lava sea to let it taste such a thing for once in all eternity.

“Do not trust yourself with me. I am not who you think I am, Demiurge.”

The devil looked to you once more, shaking his head. “Spin what tales of fancy you so wish, my Lady, but nothing can spur me from the truth I have buried in my heart. You are goddess that this world does not deserve, one I am unworthy of serving, but as I said prior: I will do my all to see you be mine.”

The way he spoke those last few words was almost...unnerving. It were as though they were hissed into your ear. Demons weren't ones to be ignored or pushed aside. While Demiurge would act within reason and do his all to make you and Ainz both happy, he wouldn't ignore his own love (or lust) buried within him.

Were you to be afraid or otherwise? Honestly in the moment, you couldn't tell. You were just happy to have him beside you to comfort you during such a traumatizing transition.


	6. Various Reader(s) x Demiurge - Love Letters from the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various love letter requests from the devil himself. Here are a few I was able to do when I opened them. They will be opened again before V-Day as I usually do on my Tumblr, so keep an eye out~.
> 
> The way they work: During the Victorian Era, flowers were used to send to people to give them idea of how that person felt deep down as each one holds a special and or secret meaning. I have a list called The Language of Flowers, where people pick a variety and give them to me to make a random letter of their choice from a character of their choice. Normally I put character love letters separate from drabbles, but I don't wanna put too much clutter on my AO3 profile, so I'll drop in a few at a time when I get enough under one chapter. Enjoy. ♥
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Y/N,

Yet again, I have found myself alone on the Seventh Floor of Nazarick with only my subordinates to keep me entertained. I do not find their company at all appalling but I find it to be lacking for my taste.

As of recent, I've buried myself within my thoughts of you as I take meticulous care in writing out each fantasy I have between us. I dare not hold it within my breast any longer, for the extended time in which I do, the more I find myself at the brink of insanity.

Is this how Albedo feels about Lord Ainz? I worry for myself and for her. It feels as though my heart is tearing out of my chest and each new dream is but a mere nightmare in that I will awaken one day and you will no longer be there for me to serve. At times I have found myself racing through the Tomb of Nazarick, hurrying to your room to check in on you. Ah, but why do I write this now? You are already troubled by how frequently I come to visit you; especially in the late hours as of recent.

Lady y/n, I would gladly take to my knee and stay rooted there till you ask of me otherwise, but know that my place is there beside you. It always has been and it always will be.

But... I am frightened to be more forward. I can face the New World's dangers without fault, but to now write to my Lady Fair that I wish of something more than merely a Guardian who serves his Lady? Will you think of me differently? Will you loath me? Will you embrace my honesty with open arms?

Please, Lady y/n, do not discard me. I am not a toy without thoughts as you were once led to believe. My heart thumps painfully even now as I bury my honesty into this paper to tell you how I openly feel.

Lady y/n, may I be more than the man who serves you and more than a mere weapon of destruction but be the very demon who can taste upon your flesh in loving delight? I wish to feel your hair escape through my fingers and have my body caress and blanket yours as I keep you warm through the chill of the night. Lady y/n, may I cradle your neck and breathe my words of lust entwined with love upon your skin before I sink my teeth playfully into the nook of your neck to rub my tongue over the place I dare mark as if to be apologetic in my advances?

Ah, even now I writhe in blissful agony merely thinking of it.

I want to hear you breathe my name, Lady y/n. I want to hear you beg me to do more as I let the tips of my fingers trail over your flesh to feel every inch of you. I want your form to quiver in submission, my love, as I venture over your breasts and let the flesh of them try to escape my grasp of greed. I want you to curve into my hold and beg—no— _ **demand**_ for more.

Dare I venture onward and describe how I wish in detail to taste of the dew your petals will offer me as I excite you into blissful euphoria? My fangs will nip at the soft, sensitive flesh that I want to bear the fruit of my love. The warmth of my breath, exciting your sex as I huff through my nostrils in indescribable delight as I roll the thick of my tongue against your entrance and beg to be allowed inside to taste of you. I wonder if you taste as pure and sweet as I have envisioned? Of course you do. I wouldn't doubt one such as you is but a banquet for my sinful nature, and I would plead for more.

You talk of nervousness regarding such a union even if you are blissfully unaware I am mentioning me in these sensual acts I portray with you and other men. _**No.**_ No other man shall have you. Lady y/n, I desire to be openly selfish and beg to be the first one to dance with you in such a heated, romantic fashion. I want to be the first to draw the pure blood from your body and take that innocent light from you with great want and glee, encouraging my grin ever wider upon my face.

Will you allow me this honor? Please, Lady y/n, I beg of you.

Before I end this letter, I will do so with a chant that continues roam about in my mind and heart of us. Perhaps it is more a poem, but I often find myself humming these lyrics to myself.

Thy Lady is Pure

Thy Lady Divine

Thy Lady is Beautiful

Thy Lady is Mine

Pity the fool who doth cross her

Pity whomever dare so leaves her

Her breast of love so joyous a thing

Her words mere songs she openly sings

Thy Lady is Love

Thy Lady is Bold

Thy Lady is Mine

Thy Lady to Hold

Give love to me my marvelous one

Speak of thy lust and it shall be done

None will lay upon my maiden fair

Nor gaze to you, they do not dare

Thy Lady is Pure

Thy Lady Divine

Thy Lady is Beautiful

Thy Lady is Mine

Thy Lady is Love

Thy Lady is Bold

Thy Lady is Mine

And forever to Hold

My Lady, perhaps it is not the best I can come up with, but it is something I wish to continue to work on for you—for us. If writing poetry or dawning the blood of your enemies can have your heart be swayed, I will do either of them to see you be mine.

Forever your love,

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Lady y/n,

I write to you now awash in worry you will discard this the moment you see my name at the end. Please my Lady, while I am aware I am undeserving of it, I plead for a mere moment of your time. I would have come in person, but I am afraid my words would only labor my emotions and send me into the jealousy fit you were forced to bear witness to.

Lady y/n, first you must understand where I am coming from.

We've all suffered a lot in the loss of the Supreme Ones. I could be selfish and put this burdening light only on me and how I feel, but that would be unfair to those around me who equally suffer in losing the ones closest to them. I feel... betrayed. I worked hard for you all, did I not? I did my everything to make sure Nazarick never once fell in battle, and I kept the Seventh Floor from ever seeing the intruders from venturing beyond with my Creator Lord Ulbert Alain Odle. It has been years since I can recall him ever being at my side, and it pains me to this day counting the agonizing seconds I've had to breathe without him here.

You've both told me never to feel anger or resentment towards their disappearance—that it was not of their choosing; but I _**am**_ provoked by the thoughts of their departure. I _**was**_ provoked when you uttered Lord Ulbert's name time and again when reminiscing of him. However, it is not just because I feel abandoned, Lady y/n...it, I fear, is because of the pangs of jealousy that ring viciously in my heart that stir such an outburst from me.

You never speak of your connection to my great Creator. Why? Are you concerned of what I will say? To be fair, after my outburst prior, I would find it within my understanding to have lost that privilege to know why you speak highly of him so. He was a wonderful man, yes, but why has he excited your heart in ways I have not been able to?

Lady y/n, forgive me. You have lost just as much as us all, but how can I be more honest with you? How can I express my undying devotion to you, proving I mean no harm? Should I fall to my knees and offer my life in your name? Should I hand you the blade and bow my head for you to do away with me? If seeing my blood run upon the cracks in the marble flooring would make you smile, I would gladly offer myself to do so. I would fight to draw that last breath just to see you happy even if it meant my end.

But I know you wouldn't ask this of me. You're far too benevolent to wish something as this even when you too expressed how furious you were with me when I overstepped my boundaries. You offer me chances I do not deserve, my Lady.

However, may I ask something personal? When will I be able to hear my name pass your lips in a way you speak so devoutly of our Lord Ulbert? Be it bound in barbed wire, be it twisted in dismay—yes, I still find it to be appealing to hear—but wouldn't hearing it uttered in a sweet song be far more euphoric? I want you to hum it pleasantly like a lullaby you've cradled close to your heart as you glance in my direction and ask for my services.

Forgive me, Lady y/n. I am musing with such thoughts that I am aware you will not find it within yourself to grant me an answer.

If anything, my Lady, I beg of you...don't leave us... don't leave _**me**_.

If you desire of me to lock myself on the Seventh Floor and never venture beyond it, then I shall do so, but I will not be apologetic for how I feel. My jealousy you may not have asked for and find yourself undeserving of, but I cannot fight an emotion that is so easily bound in my skin and suffocating me like a spell of binding. Demons are born from such vile emotions—greed, hate, jealousy—so I cannot apologize for who I am, Lady y/n. I can only apologize for how it makes you feel.

Know that no matter what... no matter what you may request of me after this letter has found you and been read... I will abide to any words you utter, but I will never change the way I feel about you.

Forever yours,

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Y/N,

You're not a being in this world I thought would garner my attention. My devotion never was intended to be for one such as you; merely to take your kind and do as I so pleased with them.

You are already born to fear me—to _**loath**_ me—so I will not continue onward in great detail as to what I mean when I write such things. However, I will confess this: you have been spared such a fate, for I care far too much for you to endure the very sight of putting you through any of my experiments. Not, of course, unless it yielded results I could be satisfied with in earning your heart.

I know even now you fear me and my Lord Ainz's grip on your kingdom, but why must you gaze upon me in such uncertainty? I have kept you alive, I have blessed you with my mercy and love by giving you food and shelter, so I ask again: what must I do to request of you to bow upon my feet? I want you to gaze upward at me as though I were a god among men. I want to hear you say my name in such blissful want that I will find myself unable to control the very need to have but a single taste of your flesh against my tongue, which thrives in want.

Y/N, you are _**mine**_. No other shall have you no matter how you try your best to turn your back to me and look elsewhere for the affection I'm ready to bestow upon you.

As a demon, I cannot help but express my own inner envy over what you continue to have. I want to feel alive again, and only your body can grant me that unbridled euphoria, y/n. I've tried in the past, but you denied me. If I were buried so far into my demonic heritage, would I not just take what I feel I have the right to? Y/N, your consent is far more beautiful an answer than me tearing it from your soul. I want to hear you beg for me to dine upon your form and feel as it quakes in the heat of my grasp. I want your body to bead with sweat as I trail my tongue from your lips to your throat and then your breasts to have what is mine and mine alone.

Do you want me to, y/n? Do you wish to feel of my tongue tracing the outer ring of your sensitive nipples before sampling it between my fangs? I will be gentle, my dear. I will not cause you pain unless you so ask it of me. Am I not merciful? Let my breath encompass your breasts as I paint upon them like a blank canvas urging me to display my inner artistic vision. Let the world know that it was I who had the joy in marking them so. No other will lay hand upon them, or I shall see them punished as a criminal.

As your body heatedly presses against mine, I would let my own form blanket yours in this erotic dance we shall take together. My growl will urge your mortal coil to shed from you, watch as you lurch and ask for me to continue my journey onward to where I can show my sweeter side of laying affection upon your swollen clit. Let the heat of my passion breathe upon it before I take it between my lips to sample but a mere taste and then drink down the very essence of you to savor every drop before I encourage our union.

Is this sensual act of art your first? Ah, y/n, it better be, for I would want nothing more but to be the reason the blood of your purity stains my cock. Let your body open up and embrace every inch of me, y/n, as I tear down your innocent, human nature with my sinful want and yearning for you to warm me and let me be reminded of what it was I lost centuries ago. My bite will find its resting place upon the nook of your neck, restraining you and keeping you still as I dominate this erotic pacing I will encourage between us. Can you hear now as my body musically collides with yours during such a loving bond? I know I can, and it makes me ravenous.

My embrace shall chain you down, my breath will breathe unholy desires to mark you as mine. You _**are**_ mine, and I will never have you forget it. Shall I whisper it to you again and again until you grow to believe it?

Y/N, I want you beside me.

As Lord Ainz has taken over this pathetic human kingdom, I have asked to have you as a reward for me being apart of his conquering it. Dare I explain what that entails? You know what it means... I want you to be mine from now and forever. Even if I must elope with you, I will see to it that Lord Ainz agrees to me having your hand in marriage.

Do not fear the hot breath of mortality. I will see to it you are mortal no more and that you will rise up beside me to rule with me—your King of Demons.

Shall I steady your worries by holding you close in my grasp and letting the words click in great heat upon your face as I remind you that I can guide you into a better fate than what the gods have? Do you trust the deals of demons?

Ah, y/n, you best do so. I will see to it you are mine and mine alone.

Keep your doors and windows unlocked. I will be coming to speak with you in person tonight.

Your husband-to-be,

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Lady y/n,

How often, I wonder, will I find my hours be stretched to agonizing lengths of being apart from you. Acting as the ambassador to the Sorcerer Kingdom is a task I gladly fulfill on yours and Lord Ainz's behalf, but the moments in which I must breathe the air about me and remind myself how bitter it tastes without your presence, it has stricken me to an unholy sickness that leaves me weak.

I must endure. I am aware. I _**will**_ endure, for I have your vision of beauty very much reflecting in my mind during my darkest of hours. During these laborious moments, I venture to times warmed in my breast in regards to our times together. To be fair, my Lady, I don't think I'll forget the moments you've seen to it to remove my glasses and encourage me to open my eyes for you. I find myself not quite keen on exposing the gems underneath unless I am looking to intimidate others or show I am far more than they think I am. It has left me feeling inadequate when it comes to their appearance if I am to allow the words of honesty to slip past my lips. I know I shouldn't care what lesser beings think of me, but I concern myself more with what you muse of me if other creatures cannot see the beauty behind them. However, it has been you to gaze upon their fractured appearance with such loving intrigue that has bolstered my withering self-esteem in regards to them. For that, I thank you, Lady y/n.

You've often asked me how I manage to see with them or if I am pained; perhaps upset my Creator would dare craft me in such a way. Do not allow it to apply the strain of agony upon your heart, my Lady. My eyesight is just as yours, only with a glistening rainbow like effect on the outer vision that can be daunting at times. But I have adjusted over the years. It is why I squint, to dull the sight of it. As for pain, I suppose the only lost memory I can grant you is that it's akin to walking barefooted upon gemstones cut as my eyes. It can be painful to have your eyelid be pulled down over such things, yes, but if you walked on coal more than enough and dulled your senses, you would adjust after being put through the trial of such.

For whatever the reason, my sight seems to fascinate you, but I have to say I find myself fixated on yours. They are a vision to me. When I see them move as I request your attention, I know you're looking me over from head to toe and savoring the very sight of me. It in of itself is euphoric to know that everything about me is what has you so rhapsodic. Should I be bold and ask if there's something in particular you find so alluring? I will leave that you to you to decide on whether or not you wish to respond.

My heart and body yearn to return to Nazarick, my Lady. I know you will be unable to overrule Lord Ainz's orders, but I find my demonic form is suffering through its worse drought without you here to coddle me and refresh my weary figure. Your words on their own are but a needed tropical rain with me in endless heat that even I cannot overcome. You allow me to feel a type of warmth I've never felt in ages—not even since my creation.

Lady y/n, I had a dream not too long ago of us. It was pleasant as all the others, and I didn't find myself falling to ruin in worry you'd depart from my side.

I dreamed we finally laid to waste this wretched land and all was claimed in your honor. Perhaps you're expecting me to add 'Lord Ainz as well' there, but if you swear never to let this honesty depart from your breast, I will tell you that I work valiantly for you, Lady y/n. I work day and night, knowing if I create the proper outcome, Nazarick will succeed as will we all, and you... _**you**_ will rule this world not beside him, but beside me.

Ah, I have spoiled a good bit of that dream. My Lady, I know you would possibly frown at this, but I would prefer to be the one to take your hand and ask you to be mine. I wish to rule beside you no matter where in this New World you would want to state as yours. I could build you a castle, something worthy of your name as I had in my dream. Just tell me what it is you'd want, and I will craft something that you can call home. You need not even ask what I so wish in regards to such. My home, my Lady y/n, is with you.

Turn me on this world as your weapon of destruction. I will see to it nobody finds rest from my grasp as I act as your loyal lover.

Forever a servant of your heart,

Demiurge, Guardian of the Seventh Floor


	7. Angelic Supreme One Reader x Demiurge – This Will Not Defeat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea that had rummaged in my head for sometime regarding a Supreme Being OC that I never thought that deeply on till thoughts started to come together for her. 
> 
> Keep in mind with the Tome series, I just jump about. Like I said, they are random thoughts thrown together either via requests or just me thinking about something that I don't have a good middle and end to regarding multi-chapters. X3; So, forgive me if it's disorienting. They're basically just my short stories of angst, love, drama, ect. If there's a character you want to see more of, just let me know and or offer an idea for them, and I'll be happy to try and accommodate you. Thank you for any and all support~.
> 
>   
> Other Overlord fics:  
> ♥[Demiurge x OC - Amnesia: a Dreamer's Requiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567663/chapters/62044942)  
> ♥[Demiurge x Reader- The Devil's Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819734/chapters/57232408)  
> Places I be:  
> ♥[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oreana.galena/)  
> ♥[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oreana_Galena)  
> ♥[Tumblr](https://the-blind-geisha.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Adjusting to an avatar body that had somehow melded with your own was as disorienting as you'd expect. You could fly now. You could use magic and smite down enemies with knowledge over how much mana you had to burn through and the like. However, unlike Ainz, you were not allowed to change your name even to hide your true self. If you so tried being angelic, you would disappear on the spot. It was all... unique in its own way. While you assumed that you would be akin to Ainz's own troubles of not requiring sleep or food, you found that both were things you could (and would) gladly partake in.

While you never minded sleep, you at times wished the dreams of what was past would haunt you no more. Whether they were of Ulbert or you being horrifically detained by the Slane Theocracy... it didn't matter. You wished it would all come to an end.

You wanted to blame the dreams more than anything when your fatigue and constant struggle to find energy persisted through the coming weeks. Why else would you suddenly find yourself zapped of all strength? In this world, you were practically a god. But in the coming mornings, you felt no different than someone who was elderly.

_**Knock. Knock.** _

Your eyes fluttered open at the sudden sound. Sitting upon the bed, you shook the weariness from the one eye that was exposed as the other was covered with an ornate piece of cloth.

“My Lady?” It was Ulbert's creation. You would recognize that curious tone anywhere. Without even being told Demiurge could come in, he opened the door and peeked inside. “Are you all right?”

A forced smile spread across your lips at his concern. “Ah... yes...” You didn't realize how weak and transparent your tone was had it not been for Demiurge's expression cracking into concern.

The demon entered into your chambers, bowing respectfully all the same before venturing closer to your bedside. He took to his knee, remaining with his hand across his chest as he gazed upward at you to show his worry. “My Lady, you've been in this room for days on end. Is something the matter?”

On some weird angelic instinct, your wings flexed ever slightly before coming to rest once more in an idle state. Even just doing that put a weird strain on your health. “Mm, I believe so. Why do you ask?” Again, you tried to act innocently naïve.

Demiurge shifted his glasses up the slope of his crooked nose. “Forgive me, Lady y/n, but it isn't normal for you to be as worn down as this. Have you been eating properly at all? Are you resting well?”

A small sigh passed your lips. You didn't mean to be so intolerant of his desire to be on top of your health but it trigger so many foul memories of your former life that you wished would remain dead and buried. Your hands clasped onto your attire tightly as you did your best to suppress them once more. “Demiurge, may I ask you something?”

He bowed his head once more. “Of course, Lady y/n.”

Your lips thinned. “Did Ulbert put you up to this at some point before his disappearance?”

“Mm?” Demiurge gazed upward at you. His body appeared to tense, worried he had offended you in some manner. “Lord Ulbert Alain Odle never did anything of the sort, Lady y/n. Why do you ask?”

“Did Lord Ainz?”

“No, my Lady.”

Realizing how snippy you were being, you bit back the aggression in your tone. “Forgive me, Demiurge,” you whispered, placing your hand over your weary features. “There were moments in my other life that I just...” Your voice trailed off as you could recall the bright surgical lights shining into your face with mask wearing doctors hovered all around you. Pain, weariness, a lack of joy in your physical appearance for days on end—it was more than you could care to remember. “...I just wish I could forget them...”

“Life before?” Demiurge parroted in confusion.

Ainz and yourself never had it within either of you to truly go out of your way to explain that you were both humans before being trapped in avatar bodies that you created in a video game. What would happen if you dared do so? Would they not revolt? It was too terrifying to imagine. Even if you both were stronger than the lot of them combined it would be devastating to ever have to put them out. They were beings now and memories of your former friends you both held dear.

A quivering gasp escaped your lips as you shook your head. “Fetch Lord Ainz for me, Demiurge. Bring him to me at once.”

Hearing the eagerness in your tone, the demon seemed to hide an emotion he didn't want you to notice as he took hastily to his feet to cast a message spell. “Lord Ainz? Lady y/n is in need of your services immediately.” He was quiet, listening to the responding message. “She's in her bed chambers on the Ninth Floor. She appears to be in distress.” Ending the connection between them, Demiurge tried to be of merely business and nothing more. “Is there anything I can fetch you, Lady y/n?”

Before you could even think to answer, a portal opened within your bedroom to which Ainz himself passed through in an instant. Demiurge stepped to the side and bowed yet again to the leader of Nazarick.

“Y/N,” Ainz began in a fit of concern, “what is the matter?”

You weren't sure how to say it without being horribly obvious in front of Demiurge, but you did your best. “I am... I am not feeling so well...”

Even for an emotionless skeleton, the Lich jerked his head back and his mouth expressed concern and confusion. Knowing what needed to be said would indeed require privacy, Ainz motioned to the nearby Floor Guardian. “Leave us at once, Demiurge.”

“Understood.” Much to his dismay, the devil turned and exited the room to leave Ainz and yourself alone. His movements were sluggish, showing he didn't wish to do so, but he had no power within him to fight verbally with a Supreme One.

Waiting until the door closed behind the archdevil, Ainz turned quickly to you. “Y/N, what is it? I've not once felt the fatigue that you appear to be experiencing at current.”

“Ainz, do you know how all this happened with us being trapped in avatars?”

Ainz curled his bony finger over his mouth to ponder on your words. “Not at all. But, I must admit, ever since I've been put in this body I've not once felt a moment of illness being a Lich. I would imagine you being angelic you shouldn't either...” His words trailed off in concern. You knew what he was thinking without even saying it.

“Do you think even part of ourselves beyond our mere souls are in these beings?” You wanted to cry just thinking about it. Why would _**that**_ of all things come with you? Why?

Ainz's eyes became hollow, losing the ominous light appearance to them as he thought somberly on the matter. “Y/N, if it is, I worry there may not be much I can do to assist you.” He was quiet for a moment, hoping that wasn't the case. “What did the Slane Theocracy do to you when they held you captive for that period of time? Perhaps it was something they triggered?”

Just thinking of them, you cringed and embraced your body as the mental images threatened to override your life before. “No. Please. Stop.”

“Uh—F-Forgive me, y/n!” Ainz stuttered, noting your reaction. “However...” His tone became labored with disgust and anger. “...given what they had attempted to do with you, y/n, it would be in your best interest to allow me to lead an attack on their kingdom. They should have never been permitted to do such a thing to one such as you. Even Ulbert himself would have led an all out assault—!”

“Ulbert's not here!” You covered your ears, not wishing to hear of it anymore. Tears streaming down your face, you couldn't bear the heartache at the mere mention of his name. Even his flag was something you could hardly stand to gaze upon as it prompted your heart to bleed in agony. You absolutely refused to venture to his bedroom. Not once did you wish to stir up old memories that would cause you to fall apart in despair.

“Y/N,” Ainz began, but you interrupted him.

“Forgive me,” you muttered, glancing away as you were too ashamed to look upon your guild leader. “Ulbert meant a lot to me, and I just don't know how long I will mourn the very thought of him not being here.” You flinched as another painful bite nipped at your heart. “I missed him even leading up to the end of the game, but I stayed online till its end just to remember the times we shared or at least hoping he'd log on to say goodbye to the place where we found love. It was here we met, and I would have done any and everything to have him be with me now.” On impulse, you moved your fingertips to Sleipnir's Collar.

Ainz wasn't sure what to add to such a touchy topic. He felt your pain and it was evident in his simple movements. While he wished he could talk of the former guild members in a happier tone, the memories of them brought a mixture of joy and sorrow to him as well. “I can bring a medical healer in to look at you, y/n,” said the Lich in an attempt to change the subject.

“Please.” The word was hollow, almost emotionless. You just weren't certain what to say or do anymore. You were so tired. More than anything, you just wanted to sleep.

Turning away, Ainz made it to the door and exited the room without bothering to teleport. The moment he found himself out in the hallway was where he noticed Demiurge remaining bowed at the opposite side of the corridor. The devil possibly just moved away from the door. Again, the Lich's eyes lacked any light as he debated on what to say or do.

He asked for privacy and Demiurge didn't give it. Could Ainz blame him? Even when he asked certain things of Albedo, she would only listen depending the circumstances that benefited her since the ruler changed her code before the servers shut down.

Ainz shut the door behind him. “Demiurge,” he began in a rather scolding tone, “how much of that did you hear?”

“Not enough for me to discern the Lady's condition, Lord Ainz.” The words quivered ever slightly as they were spoken but not in a fit of fear for his life, more in concern for what was happening to the Supreme Being. “Is she...transcending like the others?”

He never truly realized that the former NPCs spoke amongst themselves as to how and why the other Forty Great Ones disappeared. To them, it was a slow digression of the time their Creators spent with them till it became absolutely nothing. He never managed to find the time to get to know how each of them truly felt. How could he say this without it leading back to another discussion about who they all were deep down?

“No,” Ainz responded with a raise of his hand in hopes to settle Demiurge's uneasiness. “The Slane Theocracy made her ill with something I know not entirely the cause of.” You would hate him for saying this and stirring up trouble in the Floor Guardians, but Ainz had to think of something to say that wouldn't lead to talks of the true world outside of the gaming space you all once shared. “I must bring a medical expert here to figure out the root cause.”

The demon's fist curled viciously at his side at the very moment he heard of the Slane Theocracy. He already had some tormented and tortured in his position given what he found out they had done and tried to do with you. With this new information, he wouldn't be merciful to the ones remaining. The leather of his gloves stretched with an audible uncomfortable sound as he dwelled on their existence. “Lord Ainz, let me do this task.”

“Eh?”

“I'll be her medical advisor, Lord Ainz,” Demiurge clarified as he looked upward at the towering Lich. “I overheard from Lord HeroHero sometime before that a physical is something used to check for status aliments. After searching all over Ashurbanipal, I found a few books regarding something to this effect when the Lady's case continued to increase.”

“D-Demiurge,” Ainz stuttered nervously, “I am not certain Lady y/n would feel comfortable with this.” The last thing he wanted was for Demiurge to let slip what Ainz had just said as a fib to divert the focus from their former lives.

Demiurge's brow creased in a mixture of emotions—frustration and anger being the primary ones rattling in his core. He couldn't very well plea for a change in the Lich's heart. That was beneath his status in the tomb. “Then at the very least, may I be nearby in case anything is to go awry?”

Another sigh escaped the clenched jaw of the undead ruler as he tapped his finger against the staff he held. “Speak with her about it, Demiurge. It is not even within my position to say for her.” And with that, Ainz took his leave of the floor.

Demiurge hurried back to the door, knocking yet again to warn of his arrival before allowing himself within your room without you so much as asking of his presence. “Lady y/n,” he greeted, noting you were barely able to sit on the bedside any longer. Quickly, he made it to your side and held onto your upper arms to steady you. “You should lie back down.”

You didn't even bother to put up any verbal or physical struggle. Lying down on your bed with his aid, you breathed in and out slowly. “I refuse to believe this followed me here... followed me to this body...” You were muttering hysterically, but you couldn't help yourself. That part of your life you wished away.

“Lady y/n,” the demon began once more as he moved the covers properly over your body, “I can be here beside you. I will be with you through it all if you so ask if of me.”

A part of you swore you heard a whisper of 'just say yes', but maybe it was your imagination in the moment. “If I ask you to leave at any moment, Demiurge, I want you to comply without a fight.” The words were a struggle to even speak as they felt heavier than your own body. “Otherwise, it is fine if you wish to remain at my side.”

His gloved hands gripped yours tightly in a desire to mutely express his thanks. He never got to witness Ulbert pass or transcend...whichever it so was. If he could be there for you, he'd accept it. “Thank you, my Lady.”

Since nobody was created to be a medical expert in Nazarick, Ainz had to capture and force someone to take the role sometime ago. The creature ended up being a Naga from one of the tribes not far from Demiurge's so-called farm he ran out in the Abelion Hills. Szathi the Naga was found and detained by the demon himself when requested to be on the lookout for someone nobody would raise an eyebrow towards missing. The creature was well versed in his own species and their health, but not the health of all of those in Nazarick till he learned how to be with the proper tools and magical items given to him when his loyalty was shown.

Nervous with Demiurge being in the room to uncover the truth of your sickness, you requested him to leave as the physical was to occur. If it wasn't what you thought it was, that would be good news for you at least, but if it was...

After hearing of the symptoms, the Naga went right to the spot without an issue. His hand caressed the spot upon where your kidney was located. You swallowed harshly, hoping it would indeed be all a lie or just merely be in your head when he did.

“Mm...” His green eyes narrowed as he felt the spot yet again and triggered a spell unfamiliar to you. “I am afraid I lack the knowledge on what that is called, Lady y/n, but I can tell that there is an abnormal growth on your left kidney that is causing your body distress.”

Hearing him say that, you felt the wind knocked from you.

“I would need to search it further to know more of this.”

“D-Don't bother...” you whispered, voice shaking in unbridled sorrow. “I know what it is. It's something called kidney cancer, Szathi. I've had it before, but I didn't think it would find me here.” Tears streamed down your face wishing this was all a mere nightmare at best. How could an angelic being get sick and die? It felt so unfair that even in the New World you would struggle to know what a life free of sickness would truly be like.

Hearing the pain in your tone and noting it in your actions, the Naga expelled his own breath. “Forgive me, Lady y/n. I am still unaware of what that is. I will need to look in the library to see if Titus has any further information on the subject.”

As Szathi took his leave, Demiurge and Ainz entered afterward. Ainz hardly needed to ask. Merely seeing you sobbing into your hands he knew what he already was fearfully aware of deep down. Demiurge hurried to your side, kneeling before you in hopes to offer some form of comfort.

“Lady y/n,” Ainz sighed, “you have my sincerest apologies. Healing was far more advanced where we came from to treat this sort of thing. I am not certain what we can do here.”

Demiurge glanced between the two of you. “What is happening? What is wrong?”

Ainz's eyes looked over at the devil before disappearing in the void sockets of the Lich. “Demiurge, with me.”

“But... my Lady...?” Demiurge wasn't blind to what was transpiring completely. He could tell something had stricken you down to make you incapable of feeling any sense of joy in the medical discovery. He was hesitant to leave you but Ainz's words were law. He had to obey unless he feared for the ruler's life. “At once, Lord Ainz.” He had to have faith that Ainz knew what he was doing, but even so, you noted Demiurge's reluctance in departing from the room.

Upon calling the Floor Guardians to the throne room, Ainz knew he had to do the one thing you didn't want him to—tell the others what was ailing you. In the past, only two people knew you had cancer and that was Ainz and Ulbert. Never did you want to be doted on or constantly raise concern of your guild members. You just wanted to log onto the game and forget you were ill.

“Kidney cancer...?” Shalltear parroted in confusion as she too had never heard of the term.

“Given what little information I myself am aware of and what Szathi uncovered as well, it is possible for her to survive and still endure a normal and healthy life if the problem is removed. However, I am not certain any of us have the ability to do such a thing without making her health worse or killing her,” Ainz explained. Back in your world, easily would there be a means of just having the choice of the organ being removed as you could function just fine on one kidney. But here...? Who could the Lich trust to do such a procedure without killing you?

“Lord Ainz, I would not normally suggest such a thing as I fear for Lady y/n's safety, but what if she were merely killed and then revived like Shalltear was to remove her mind control? Would it not have the same effect on her body?” Albedo offered although a bit reluctant to spare the information. To her kidney cancer was a status alignment that could be annihilated in the same manner.

“It is a move that is too great a risk, Albedo,” Ainz responded. “Lady y/n could lose levels upon her revival, and I do not wish to weaken her further in fear of what the Slane Theocracy could try and do if they detain her once more in the future. I cannot have her be chained down in Nazarick on my or others' behalf when in regards to her safety. She will grow to resent us all in that case.” He sighed, reclining back in his throne. “However, if the problem worsens and I fear what will become of her, I may have no other choice but to kill her to see if a revival would remove such an ailment on her.”

“Umm...Lord Ainz?” Mare spoke up hesitantly. “I-If there is something growing on her kidney...Umm.. Well... What if we use Kyouhukou's family and have the problem be e-eaten? I-I could heal her back up and maybe it'll be fixed.”

“Bleh!” Aura spat vocally at the thought. “M-Mare! Why would you consider such a thing for Lady y/n!” Even Shalltear and Albedo couldn't help but recoil a bit in distaste at the very thought of such a scene playing out.

Ainz thought of the idea as it was something that could work. Healing the organ if something was devoured off of it that was causing it to be hindered in acting as intended might work. It would require you to agree to it though, and he wasn't sure how that would go over. “Thank you, Mare. I will consider the idea and offer your thoughts over to Lady y/n.” Turning his gaze to the Guardian of the Seventh Floor, he noted the demon was deep in his own personal thoughts. “Demiurge.”

Pulling from his voiceless ideas, he gazed up at the mighty ruler. “Mm? My Lord?”

“Are there any actions on this matter that you purpose?” He trusted Demiurge's thoughts over anybody's but at the same time, he knew that if the devil didn't participate in some manner to aid in your restoration, he would feel he failed you in some manner.

“At my stockyard, Lord Ainz, I've been running the healing and revival experiments you've asked of me on the sheep I posses. When it comes to healing, I've noted that if someone rejects the healing procedure, it can still work but leaving marks on the creatures' bodies. Furthermore, if one were to have their organs removed and swapped with other animals or even demi-human's, the results can vary. Sometimes I've noted it works flawlessly but can cause mutations upon revival if that sheep is dead. But, in most cases, if a sheep's organs are replaced with another, then very rarely is there failure.” He pondered quietly yet again. “If I can detain an angelic being, I may very well be able to use it to transplant the organ that is causing Lady y/n distress.”

Again with wishing to be her doctor. Ainz quietly grumbled his concern in the matter. “Demiurge, how certain are you in regards to Lady y/n's body? I nor she wish of you to go in blindly and start causing more harm than good.”

“I would sooner see myself dead than bring any harm to Lady y/n or yourself, Lord Ainz,” Demiurge spoke confidently. “Please, even when I detained those fools from the Sunlight Scripture on your request, I noted how a human body is meant to appear inside and out. Given what I note of Lady y/n's features, she is not far off in regards to how humans appear in a physical sense. If you require me to do further research to make sure I am flawless, then I will do so. But I fear time is not on our side.”

“It will ultimately be Lady y/n's decision either way,” Ainz reminded the devil as he motioned outward in one swift act. “Demiurge, speak with Lady y/n at once and report back to me what her ultimate choice will be.”

“At once, Lord Ainz.” Demiurge took to his feet and quickly exited the room to make it to your bedroom.

Lying in your bed still, you wished with all your might that this was some horrible nightmare that you could ignore. However, every painful and laborious movement reminded you of the truth. Hearing the knock, hardly had you the energy to offer the person to enter. Regardless, Demiurge did so without you needing to say a single word.

“Lady y/n, I have come to offer what alternatives I am able on behalf of your condition,” Demiurge said hastily as he knelt beside your bed. His hands took cautiously to yours, cradling your grasp in his with a manner of love and hope that tried to ignite old memories from your past life. “The main cures we have managed to arrive at are the follows: we offer Kyouhukou's family members to devour the rotted areas on your kidney and Mare heals it back in hopes the illness will cease. On the other hand, we can have you be killed by Lord Ainz, and he will resurrect you with hope you will not be weakened horribly and the cancerous ailment will be gone.”

Hearing these two things made you flinch. The former weirdly sounded far more pleasant than the latter. “Nothing else can truly be done?”

“Well,” Demiurge began with a tightening of his grasp, “if you so wish of it, I can detain an angelic being from the Slane Theocracy and use it to replace the organ that is causing you distress.”

Trust the demon to surgically remove your kidney and replace it with another kidney that might suffice? How well did Demiurge even know how to do these things? You knew he ran experiments at his stockyard, but you were never told in detail what they truly were. Also, he was a demon. Even if he had the kindest most gentle personality out of anybody, you knew deep down he would treat those not within Nazarick the cruelest way possible. Would he know how to treat you with love and care?

Also, why was he now so intent on attacking the Slane Theocracy again? Would it not cause more unneeded stress towards you? He wore that mask of blue and gold lining to hide his face while going under his dummy name when he freed you, but there was still no guarantee that the people wouldn't track him back to Nazarick at some point. It concerned you greatly. You would have suggested Ainz summon a Cherubim Gatekeeper as he had before, but you knew asking someone in Nazarick to offer a part of themselves to you was a bit selfish.

Besides, even Demiurge seemed intent to extract his revenge on those responsible for trying to use you as a breeding tool for God-kins in some manner. But this would only cause more hostility towards any appearance of you outside of Nazarick. Already it was hell to even be seen with Demiurge at your side. Everybody who saw you assumed you were rescued from the evil Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth and were now merely under the Sorcerer King's control.

“I... Demiurge... summon Kyouhukou to my room,” you reluctantly spoke. “We will try with that suggestion before bothering to be a bit more forward against those who attacked me.”

Demiurge's frown increased as he wished that wasn't the choice you came to. Regardless, he complied. “At once, my Lady.”

The insect druid arrived in your bedroom with a few of his family members. The roach was notorious for being quite over populated in his own room on the Second Floor. You heard it had resulted in them cannibalizing one another. While roaches were hardly something you coddled, you felt bad for them on some level being angelic and pure of soul.

“Are you certain you wish of this to be done, Lady y/n?” Kyouhukou asked. “I cannot guarantee it will be painless even for one such as you.”

“It is fine,” you whispered through your uncertainty. “I have trust in you and your children.”

“Once your children have devoured what is needed, Kyouhukou, let Mare know so he may heal Lady y/n,” Demiurge instructed firmly.

“Of course, Lord Demiurge.” With a raise of one of his many limbs, the roach druid ordered his children onward towards your exposed side where the lump had made itself known. “Be cautious, my family. Do not consume more than what is necessary, if you please.”

The moment they fiercely tore into your skin, you grabbed onto the covers beneath your body and squirmed. They were hungry. You knew that, but you didn't expect them to be so ravenous they would act this aggressively.

Seeing your response, Demiurge quickly grabbed the hand he noted was curled in distress to hold it himself while Mare kept your body still. “You'll be all right, my Lady. I swear it.” Taking to his knees, he caressed the top of your head in hopes to soothe you further.

Closing your eyes, you were reminded of the one time Ulbert had enough money to even make it out to where you lived when your cancer had hospitalized you. He had stayed for as long as he was able, not removing himself from your bedside. Your grasp tightened, but you were worried you would accidentally injure Demiurge if you kept doing such a thing. However, the devil reminded you that his grasp wasn't as frail as that as if to read your worries in the mere actions you took and squeezed your fingers gently in a fit of encouragement.

Being awake to endure your skin and part of your organ just being devoured was about to drive you insane. Maybe it would have been better to entrust Demiurge with the idea all along. It was far too late now.

“St-Stop...Gods, stop...!” you pleaded, biting at your lower lip.

“How much longer?” Demiurge snapped in Kyouhukou's direction.

“Oh, merely a few moments or so.” He moved the intricate staff in his possession, motioning apologetically. “Forgive me, Lady y/n. I know this hurts, but if it can help you then I see the light at the end of this dark tunnel we appear to be in.”

The moment the last of the disease was eaten, Kyouhukou ordered his children to leave your body at once. Feeling something such as that crawling within you made you squirm in a fit of discomfort, but you put up with it regardless. If it could rid you of this damn disease, so be it.

“Mare, heal her at once!” Demiurge didn't mean to be snappish, but seeing you bleed out and look worse off than before was more than his heart could handle.

“O-Of course,” Mare stuttered, using his magic to heal the wounded area.

It felt like summer rain washing over your body, reviving you in the best ways possible. However, much to your dismay, your fatigue remained. Whether that was because of what you endured or the fact the cancer was merely returned, you couldn't say.

The devil's cold glove caressed the spot where the lump was usually found. The sigh that escaped his lips told you everything. “Even with it removed, the healing magic will only bring it back to the last state it was in,” he muttered in disappointment. “I feared as much. Even if Lord Ainz did kill Lady y/n, it wouldn't matter. It would still revive her with the growth in tact.”

There was only one option left much to your dismay. “Demiurge... it is fine if you wish to proceed with your plan.”


End file.
